A Little Old Fashioned
by Archer83
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers thought his last sacrificial act would be to save a country from destruction. He was wrong. Thanks to the selfless acts of a few, he will be given the chance to prevent the annihilation of an entire galaxy. Welcome to 2185, Mr. Rogers.
1. Lost Soul

**A Little Old Fashioned. **

**By: Archer83 and Vergil1989 the Crossover King **

**Summary: **Captain Steve Rogers thought his last sacrificial act would be to save a country from destruction. He was wrong. Thanks to the selfless acts of a few, he will be given the chance to prevent the annihilation of an entire galaxy. Welcome to 2185, Mr. Rogers.

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to own the Marvel Universe, the Avengers, and Mass Effect, we don't. This is just a fun little project between friends for the enjoyment of everyone that's into fan fiction like we are.

**Chapter 1: Lost Soul.**

**November 29th, 2185**

**Earth, Arctic Circle.**

**Alliance Arctic Exploration Group - 'Pathfinder'**

Excitement flashed through the young woman's green eyes as she looked over the latest sensor data report of the night. _I think I found it! _"Sir! I think we've found something here!"

"What is it Kara? Please don't let this be another half eaten mammoth. Getting woken up at three in the morning, to look at ancient road kill, is not my idea of a good time Lieutenant." Major Thomas Danvers wondered for the third time that day who he must have seriously pissed off at HQ, as he looked into the excited young officer's eyes. _Figures that I get stuck babysitting the Admiral's daughter on her little 'field trip'._

"Don't worry Major, I think you'll be interested in this." The ever cheery brunette quickly handed over her datapad to the expedition CO. "Tell me Major, what does that look like to you?"

Half heartedly taking the device from her, Davers paused as his eyes scanned over the readings. "Son of a bitch... Some type of old style aircraft fuselage? It's big, for an old relic." Danvers started to wave over his second-in-command, as he peered closer at the scanner image. "Nicely done Lieutenant. Looks like this wasn't a gigantic waste of time and resources after all."

"I never go after legends without some kind of evidence to back my search of it. I had a feeling this was here." Pulling up an old report she had found by accident while digging through the Systems Alliance' archives back home, Kara let Danvers read it over. When his eyes widened at what he had just read, Kara confirmed it. "We found a relic from World War II, an old Hydra drop ship sent on a trip to decimate every world capital at that time."

Before Danvers could say anything, someone interrupted him. "What's up sir? Did we find another fossil or something?" Lieutenant Commander Sarah Jenson looked just as incredulous as she had the last five times they'd found something 'interesting'.

"No such luck Commander, you and your platoon get to earn your credits today. I want a high level scan of this area, and beacons laid out around the perimeter of this..." Danvers held out the datapad as the blonde's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Aye aye, sir!" The now grinning officer raced off to grab her people and the tech they would need to excavate the site.

Within two hours, the entire area was lit up by numerous beacons as a heavy laser drill was brought in to melt through the meters thick ice. They'd be down to the depth necessary before the day was out or they didn't deserve to be called marines of the Alliance navy. Danvers and Kara stood nearby, observing the work from a nearby ice ridge. "Don't damage the centuries old relic please. It's more valuable than all of us put together, especially if we find what I hope we will."

"Just what _do_ you hope to find Kara?" The question had been bugging Danvers since the discovery of the ancient war bird. For such an old piece of machinery, her payload looked to be ominously powerful, if the energy readings they were getting turned out to be accurate.

"How much do you know of Earth's history? Her real history, not the public history that we're told in school?" Kara asked, drawing a puzzled expression from the man at her side. "I thought as much. It's not common knowledge for good reason, but to sum it up, some legendary events are simply lost to the mists of time, as well as the people involved. There was one such person that was never found, when he disappeared over two centuries ago...bringing down a massive, highly advanced bomber / airborne carrier during the second World War."

"Jesus...you think we found _him_, don't you?" Danvers just shook his head in amazement. "A bona fide damn war hero. I can see why your father went along with this now. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I had said anything sooner, without cold hard proof in front of us?" Kara asked, before walking away and down to the hole that had been burned through the ice, wanting to get a closer look at the wreckage. Scanners had already been gingerly placed on the outside of the hull to take passive readings of the interior. "I need to get closer to the source of this very faint heat signature, but if it's what I think it is, there _is _a man down there." Kara's eyes widened at the unexpected data streaming in front of her. "And even more amazingly, he's still alive if these weak life sign readings are accurate."

The Major did a double take as he looked over the woman's shoulder at her omni-tool display. "Bullshit. You _just _told me that this thing has been in the ice for _centuries_. No one could have possibly-"

"No one human, but he's _more _than human. He's truly superhuman in every sense of the word." Despite her own shock, Kara managed to keep her voice calm and even, barely, as she looked up to Danvers and the team behind him. "Major Danvers, I want you to meet Captain Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America."

"Holy shit." Danvers was already yelling into his comms before he had taken two steps. "Jenson! Get your ass over to the hatchway excavation site with a medical team, pronto!"

"What's the situation sir? Did one of my people get injured?!" The worry was clear in the younger officer's voice, her breathing becoming harder as she most likely had started running as well. "We'll be there in under a minute sir!"

Danvers mildly chuckled to himself as he realized how dire he must have sounded. "All of the expedition personnel are fine Commander. While I like the enthusiasm, you can take a little longer if you have to. I think your patient can probably wait a couple extra minutes."

Kara shook her head, the eagerness and excitement in her eyes hard to miss. "He's been waiting for centuries Danvers, Commander. I want him out of there as soon as possible, as _safely_ as possible. His current health is no doubt very fragile at the moment. It's time to bring him home."

The hatch had been slowly, and _very _carefully removed within minutes, the medical team having arrived only moments after they had started cutting through the ancient hull. "Well Kara, what are you waiting for? Not everyday you get to rescue a _living_ legend." Danvers gestured with a slight flourish to the two meter tall meter, three meter wide newly made entrance.

Jenson immediately started to protest, only to be stopped short by a shake of the Major's head. "Sir, don't you think I should-"

"This was the Lieutenant's little pet project Commander, but feel free to escort her." Danvers shrugged since he didn't see a danger in being overly cautious.

For the first time in over twenty-four decades, bright beams of light shown across the pitch black interior of the craft. "Incredible. The interior of the ship is all but intact. Even after crashing, it's still mostly in one piece. Amazing. We are standing where history tells us there was a desperate fight between Captain Rogers and a Hydra officer named Johann Schmidt, that decided the fate of what was once called the United States of America. And there, that looks to be the generator for the ship...a piece seems to be missing though. That must be where _it _once laid." Kara pointed to the ruined but still distinctive set up for where the core of the ship had once sat if she were any judge as they approached the cockpit.

"'It', ma'am?" Danvers asked, still processing the fact he was walking amongst ruins of an age long since past.

"An object of incredible power, one that generated a nearly unlimited supply of dark energy. Or so the uncensored history books tell us Major." Kara said, before she stopped before a sizable block of ice that took up most of the cockpit space in front of the ruined generator. "And there he is, perfectly preserved and still alive. My God this is amazing."

"Congratulations Kara, it's a boy..." Jenson looked on in awe as the medical team carefully started to cut their way through to a man lying not far from the controls. His slumped over figure showed that he must have died not long after impact. At least, that's what the Commander hoped. _I can't imagine living through a war, just to freeze to death in the middle of nowhere. Damn. He knew it was coming. _Barely making out the object clutched in his right hand, Sarah knew she was right. He had died staring at the old fashioned magnetic compass, its cover opened to show the picture placed inside.

"So, you want to report this to the Admiral, or should I Lieut-" Danvers was cut off by the sound of gunfire as reports started flooding into his ear of multiple enemy contacts fring on the small encampment. "What?! Where did they come from?!"

"They've been here the whole time Major." Kara said, after pulling the heavy pistol off of her belt and putting a round through the back of the man's head. "You were just too blind to see them." The fighting outside ended almost as soon as it started, as most of the medical team followed their true leader's example and executed their Alliance enemies.

Only a shocked Jenson remained, and Kara knew from the stomach wound she had suffered during the firefight that she wouldn't be around for long. "Why?! Why betray the Alliance like this?!"

"That's easy Jenson. Cerberus pays better." Kara gazed down at the wounded woman for a moment, almost with an expression of pity. "Look on the bright side, you got to see a legendary hero in the flesh." Aiming her gun at the terrified Jenson, Kara had one last question for her. "Do you know what the definition of a hero is Commander?" One shot between her eyes ended Sarah Jenson's relatively short life. "Get this trash cleaned up, and get a line open to the Illusive Man. Tell him the Admiral's Daughter has found her prize. And Leng, don't fuck this up. I want the Captain delivered alive and unmarked."

The Cerberus assassin merely nodded before stepping back into the shadows from whence he came, a cold as ice smile on his face as he wiped his slick blade on Jenson's leg before returning it to its sheath. "As you command. When do you want me to fake your death?"

"As soon as Rogers is enroute. Make it look convincing. Perhaps I tried to save our naive Commander here, but was killed in the process." Pulling a locket from around her neck, Kara hesitated for only a moment before tossing it to the assassin who caught it with a casual flick of his wrist. "You know what to do."

"Of course. I _have _done this before." There was the barest hint of an edge to Leng's otherwise cool and calm voice as he went to make preparations for Kara's 'last stand.' "I wonder how long it will take for him to miss you?" The smile was back and only Kara didn't react to how cold it was as everyone else took a step back from the assassin.

"If we're lucky, about as long as it took us to find him." Kara replied with no humor at all.

**Seventeen hours later...**

_Jesus...what the hell happened here?! Oh god no... _Admiral Steven Hackett looked down the list of confirmed casualties his aid had just handed him. One name in particular would forever be burned into his memory until the day he died. "Where is she?"

The aid braced himself for what he knew was coming, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to dissuade a grieving father from seeing the grisly, painful sight he had already witnessed. "Sir...are you sure you want to see her like this? Maybe we should-"

"WHERE IS SHE GODDAMMIT?!" Hackett took a moment to try and contain his building rage as he followed the hesitant officer. The two men soon walked onto one of the shuttles which were being used to transport the bodies to a proper medical examiner. "Eric...just give me a minute alone with her, would you?" There was no hesitation this time, as the younger officer nodded, a guilty look on his face as he left the shaken father with his daughter's remains, which were rather miniscule. Her's, and most of the other bodies found at the dig site, had been burned beyond recognition, save for their dogtags and one additional item. Even the locket that had survived had suffered serious damage. "Who did this to you Kara? Why….?" Hackett whispered, having a feeling there was only one person that could find the answers he needed. "Commander Hill!"

"Yes sir!" Eric Hill replied, before taking a step back from the smell that hit his nose. Burned flesh always had that effect on most people.

Hackett didn't mince words as he turned away from Kara's remains after pulling her body bag closed once more. "I'm going to give an order you didn't hear, and then I'm going to try to get in contact with a friend of mine that technically isn't Alliance anymore. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you turn around and walk the hell out of here."

"Your orders sir?" Hackett would never tell the man, but he had never been more relieved to see that familiar stubborn look in Eric's light blue eyes.

"I need you to commandeer a shuttle for me, quietly. Then you and _I _will be heading back to Headquarters. At least that's what the flight log will say. I don't suppose anyone would begrudge me a few days of privacy, would they?" The ghost of a smile appeared on Hackett's face at the prospect of sending a few of his less favorite people among the Admiralty on a wild goose chase if he was gone longer.

The Commander nodded in understanding, only wishing the Admiral would allow him to follow, but he already knew that would be a hopeless request at best. "You won't be disturbed for at least five days sir. More, if I feel it's needed." Hill paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "Sir...what should I tell your ex-wi... What should I say to Vanessa?"

_I almost forgot about her..._ With a heavy sigh, Hackett looked away from one of the few friends he could trust without hesitation or reservation. "You're a good man Eric... Tell her the truth. Despite our differences, she deserves that much. And tell her I am going to find those responsible...and gut the bastards."

"On it sir." Eric replied, putting a hand on the Admiral's shoulder before running out of the shuttle to tend to his new 'orders.'

Several minutes passed, as Steven Hackett spent the last moments he would ever have near his daughter again. "I'm sorry I failed you Kara..." Hackett took one last shame filled gaze at the sealed body bag, before righteous anger returned to his steely blue eyes. "I couldn't keep you safe, but I won't stop until I've avenged you sweetheart." Leaving the shuttle, the Admiral walked at a brisk pace over to Hill, not surprised in the least that Eric had managed to 'borrow' transport for him in mere minutes.

"So, where to sir?" The shuttle pilot asked, but stopped when she saw the look on Hackett's face. "Oh….Admiral Hackett, I didn't realize it was you."

Hackett internally smirked at Hill's last ditch attempt to keep him from going this alone. _Last thing this girl needs is a massive black mark on her record because of me. _"Get out miss."

Those three quietly delivered blunt words had the young Lance Corporal nearly dashing out of the cockpit. "Aye aye sir!"

Climbing into the swiftly vacated cockpit seat, Admiral Hackett ran his fingers over the controls once, remembering a time when he had been a green pilot himself once upon a time, before activating the engines. Steven didn't wait around for clearance, knowing that Shepard would likely be on the move. He'd have to arrange a meeting with her, and he knew just the person to do it quietly for him. _Although cheaply might be another story. The Alliance might have to pick up the tab on this one. But if she tries to blackmail me, she'll find out she isn't the only one you don't fuck with._

**Omega, Afterlife bar and lounge.**

**Ten hours later.**

Standing in the center of Aria T'Loak's domain, Hackett ignored the guns that had been leveled his way the moment he had introduced himself. Aria herself looked down on him with interest from the second floor balcony, like a queen looking down at a peasant that had gotten out of line. "The great Admiral Steven Hackett, this _is _a surprise. So, what is a spotless, dashing Admiral like you doing so far from his Fleet?" Before Hackett could answer, the purple hued asari started thinking it over. "Are you looking to retire in the center of sin and excitement that is _my _home? Or did you just get lost old man?"

If not for the fact that Hackett needed this criminal bitch's help, he was certain she would already be bleeding on the floor, her 'professional' bodyguards already having been dealt with. "Let's not trade empty words T'Loak. I know you've had contact with Commander Shep-"

"The last time she was here, she decimated a sizable force of mercenaries and took a certain vigilante out from under their very noses. If she comes back here, chances are good she'll end up dead before she gets through the airlock. But, it's not my concern." Aria shrugged as a satisfied smirk pulled at her dark lips. "At least she took Mordin with her. Not having him around is definitely one less pain in my ass." Her equally purple eyes glared at the pompous Admiral before her. "_Don't _tell her I said that. What she does is her business, so long as she stays out of my way. But, why do you want her? And, why come to my little hive of scum and villainy Admiral?" Her sarcastic tone wasn't lost on the increasingly irritated officer. "The last I heard, your Alliance didn't want anything to do with her since she was supposedly involved with terrorists. Not to mention, being brought back from the dead by those same people she's running with now."

_At least Shepard hasn't changed her stance when it comes to mercenaries and slavers. Let's hope she hasn't changed in other areas either._ "Are you done wasting my time now? Or are you going to keep talking out of your ass T'Loak?"

The powerful asari crime lord glared daggers at Hackett, even as her smirk widened. "I'm all ears Admiral. You better hope whatever you have to say is interesting enough for me not to have you killed. Wouldn't want to ruin the carpet after all."

The Admiral simply nodded before explaining the situation he found himself in. "I need Shepard's help to track down the bastards who killed an entire Alliance exploration team...along with my daughter. _You _can get in contact with her, or at least point me in the right direction to find her. This is about revenge, plain and simple. Now...do you want my credits? Or should I find a more intelligent criminal bitch someplace else?"

"You won't find anyone better than me Admiral. This _criminal bitch _is the best you'll ever get..." Aria's smirk was as wide as it could get as she nodded to her guards to let Steven up to her perch above the common rabble that populated her club. Hackett didn't look the invitation in the mouth and was soon standing before the couches arrayed on the balcony, while Aria noticed that he ignored the sights of the dancers nearby as he sat down on her left. "So, which do you prefer, a message, or a face to face meeting?"

"This would be best handled in person." If Steven noticed the way Aria looked him up and down, he didn't react in the slightest. Or he just didn't give a shit.

Either way, the fact that he was _ignoring_ her less than subtle advances irked the hell out of the asari. Not too surprisingly, Aria was used to getting _whatever _she wanted, _whenever _she wanted. _Maybe if he gets to slowly torture his baby girl's murderers to death...that might thaw that icy heart of his. _Just as she was getting ready to give him an answer, one of Aria's 'bodyguards' got a message on his omni-tool, a priority alert that was flagged for one ship in particular. "Looks like you're in luck Admiral. She just put in to dock for fuel and supplies. I'll take those credits now." _That was quicker than I expected. I'm sure my informing her of your recent arrival had nothing to do with it. _Shepard had sent her a very similar request when she had apparently heard of the recent events on Earth. And Aria T'Loak was never one to complain about being paid twice for the same job.

One of her batarian bodyguards jerked his hand to his ear before looking to his boss, alarm clear as day on his face. "Aria! There's trouble at the dock! The _Normandy _crew were set on by mercenaries the moment they stepped through the airlock."

The asari didn't look shocked in the least. While it was surprising someone was foolish enough to try and take on Shepard so soon after she had annihilated most of the mercs on the station, she merely shrugged it off and looked to the man that had spoken with feigned interest at best. "Who are the unlucky bastards that are about to die today?"

"Looks like a few remnants from the Blue Suns and Eclipse." The turian held a talon up to the side of his helmet with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Um...correction, there _were _remnants of Blue Suns and Eclipse, now they're just smears on the dock."

"Hmm. Good to know. One more thing I _won't _be thanking Shepard for."

"She's heading our way Aria. And she doesn't look happy for the welcome." The batarian bodyguard said, moments before the doors were blown off of the club's front facade.

One particularly pissed off Commander Irene Shepard marched straight up to the Queen of Omega's sanctum sanctorum. "Aria, would you care to explain why we were attacked?" The heavily armored Spectre was just as imposing as ever as dozens of patrons ran in every direction away from what was likely to be a deadly firefight.

Aria just raised an annoyed eyebrow, as if having the front of her club blown apart was a daily occurrence. "I'll be sending you a bill for the door. I suggest you pay it immediately. As for that little nuisance, did you honestly think you could take on three merc groups and _not_ get any blow back Shepard? I heard you were supposed to be a _little _more cunning than that..."

"I just don't like being lured into a trap, so you had better hope you have an escape plan if Admiral Hackett isn't here Aria." The dangerous glare in the Commander's hazel eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Commander." If not for the grim circumstances that had pushed him all the way to the edge of the Terminus Systems, Hackett might have enjoyed the shock on Commander Shepard's face at seeing the Admiral in Omega.

"Sir?! Um...looks like you beat me here Admiral. I heard what happened..." In a day and age where news literally traveled faster than light, it hadn't taken more than a few hours for the major news outlets among the media to get wind of a missing Systems Alliance expedition. And even less time after that for them to discover the death of a notable Alliance Admiral's daughter. "Sir...if there's anything I can do to help you get some payback for-"

"Your wonderful friends in Cerberus were the ones behind the attack Shepard." Aria just grinned at an icy glare that would have made most sentient beings piss themselves in fear. Neither did she miss the look Shepard threw to the raven haired woman at her right while the drell on her left remained standing stock still, hardly appearing to breathe. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I take all your thunder...and _credibility_, away with one careless sentence? In that case, I'll give you that one little revelation on the house."

If not for the fact she had put her pistol away, Shepard would have been tempted to aim it at the asari. Aria was practically on the verge of ecstasy at having shamed her in front of Hackett, who looked ready to blow a blood vessel. The battle hardened marine was greatly relieved however, when she saw that the Admiral's rage wasn't directed at her, but at Aria herself.

A precise uppercut found it's way to the astounded asari's jaw as Hackett knocked her to the deck in one swift motion. "You can forget about getting paid for the door T'Loak. Let's go Commander."

Loud, mocking laughter followed after the small departing group, as Aria gestured for her guards to stop her assailant before he got far. "Where are you going Hackett?! We just got past the foreplay!"

"That's _Admiral _Hackett to you asari. And trust me, you don't want me to stay around for the main event." Shepard wasn't the most dangerous person in the room that day, a fact that Aria would long remember. The older man turned and produced a heavy pistol from a hidden holster on his person, before laying out the turian and batarian bodyguards in the time it took her to breathe. In a flash, the weapon was aimed at the suddenly not so confident asari's forehead.

"Impressive, I can see why Commander Shepard holds you in such great regard." The drell said, as he soon stood behind Hackett's right flank while Irene took up a spot on the left, while the raven haired woman brought up the rear of their diamond formation.

"Think you can get a barrier up before I pull this trigger?" Hackett pressed the pistol's barrel just above a pair of frightened purple eyes. It had been several centuries since they had looked as truly terrified as they did right now. Just when Aria thought he would pull the trigger, Hackett pulled the gun away, but she didn't relax just yet as the human all but growled at her. "Fortunately for you, you're not worth a wasted thermal clip T'Loak. Have fun lording over your glorified whorehouse." Steven looked over his shoulder at the self appointed escort surrounding him. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Follow me sir." Shepard quickly took point as she led the three away from a shaken asari, who, if she was being honest with herself, had never felt more alive in over two hundred years.

**SR-2 **_**Normandy **_

**Ten minutes later.**

Once they were back on board her ship and the airlock was fully sealed, only then did Irene turn her anger filled hazel eyes on Miranda Lawson. "Explain, NOW!"

"I don't _know_!" Miranda shouted back, pushing herself away from the rightfully enraged Commander before her. "But I know who _can _tell us. I'm just as surprised as you are Commander."

"Your organization wiped out a _goddamn_ lightly armed scientific expedition, Lawson. And one of them was my flesh and blood, so if you have any information, you'll hand it over." Hackett's unsaid threat wasn't needed to convince the operative, as Miranda looked to Shepard.

Lawson hadn't wanted to disrupt the mission by telling Shepard that her worst fears concerning Cerberus had recently become true. She had hoped to brief her on such matters _after_ their exploration of the Omega-Five Relay. Cerberus was, and always had been, worthy of it's incredibly immoral and ruthless reputation. The final straw for her, which she had kept to herself, had been when Miranda had come across a report detailing Jack's torture as a child. A report that Miranda had discovered TIM had known of, long before the former convict had escaped from the Teltin facility on Pragia when she was thirteen years old. "I'll give you everything I can Admiral Hackett, and then some. Shepard, I believe I have a resignation to make."

"Now you've got my attention. I thought you'd never consider quitting Cerberus, Miranda." Shepard couldn't have been more surprised than if she had seen Tali walking around without her suit on, as she followed the Operative out of the cockpit and down to the QEC in the meeting room that was part of the new _Normandy's _design. "Miranda...I'm sorry for-"

Lawson cut the Commander off before she could finish the apology. In Miranda's opinion, she didn't deserve it in the first place. "It's alright Shepard, I know what he's going through. And I've been a bloody fool for too long, blindly believing that Cerberus was doing more good than harm in the galaxy. Besides...I'll always owe you for saving my sister."

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau's jaw dropped as he laid his green eyes on their newest guest. "Hey Shepard?! You do realize Admiral _freaking _Hackett is standing right behind you, right? Either that, or you're _really _starting to slip Commander."

The holographic ball that appeared by Joker's chair instantly drew the older man's attention. "Logging you in, Systems Alliance Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett. Hello, I am EDI, an artificial intelligence program installed on this ship, as well as a member of the _Normandy's _crew. Pleased do not be alarmed. I have no intention of shutting off the life support systems while you sleep." Hackett just glared at Shepard with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into now. "That was a joke."

"She grows on you." Joker chuckled, his smile dying when he caught the look from his CO and the Admiral behind her.

"Not now you two. I'll fill you in later. And Joker...stop encouraging EDI to be 'funny'." Shepard glared at the nosey pilot as he threw his hands in the air and turned back to his controls. About the same time Thane stopped behind the pilot's chair, making Joker understandably silent at the wry grin on the assassin's face. Still mildly irked, Shepard continued her earlier thought. "That wasn't even a choice for me Miranda. It was the right thing to do, nothing more. And you certainly don't owe me anything." Irene stopped and nodded to the Operative at her side. "Besides, TIM might have told you to bring me back, but you were the one that did all the heavy lifting. If anyone owes anything, it's me. Personally, I considering bring someone back from the dead to be more than a minor favor."

Hackett just continued to glare at both women, having reached his last nerve already after having dealt with Aria. "Lawson, you said you knew someone who could help us track these bastards down. I'm still waiting."

While Shepard knew where Miranda was going with this, part of her wondered if she should put in a call to Liara. But even if their current relationship was slightly chilly at best, Shepard still felt like a protective older sister to the fairly inexperienced young asari. _No need to drag her into this mess, not as long as I have other options. The less Hackett, and the rest of the Alliance for that matter, knows about her, the better._

"Actually, you just met...her." It wasn't often she had a reason to hesitate, but when talking about the ship's AI, to an outsider anyway, Miranda had mixed feelings about EDI. At the surprised look on Shepard's face, it took her only a second to realize that she had had another idea. "I appreciate the fact your old friend most likely has resources we don't, but EDI is able to hack her way directly into any information database."

"Are you bullshiting me Lawson? An illegal AI is your best bet right now?" Hackett sighed as he gestured for them to continue. "I think I'm desperate enough to talk to your insane boss, if there are no other opinions available."

Irene hesitantly gestured towards the armory, no point in disturbing Mordin, or giving Hackett more reason to be wary of her crew. "This way sir. Are you sure you want The Illusive Man to know you're actually off Earth though?"

Hackett just gave an annoyed shake of his head, as he sighed in clear frustration. "Shepard, we both know you aren't that naive. Stop trying to cover my ass, before yours gets knocked to the deck just like T'Loak."

"Aye aye sir." _TIM probably knows anyway. I just didn't want to take the chance of that bastard gloating in Hackett's face..._ With that thought in mind, Shepard activated the Quantum Entanglement Communicator, hoping for the best, but knowing deep down that the meeting wasn't going to go over well at all.

**Five minutes later...**

A pair of unnaturally blue eyes stared in disbelief and the beginnings of a simmering anger. "You need me Shepard! Don't let the actions of a few rogue elements...and the imaginings of one senile Admiral, cloud your judge-"

"Commander, do me a favor and shut this arrogant prick off." Hackett glared at the rare look of anger and mild shock on TIM's face as he was summarily dismissed.

TIM had every right to be angry since not only had one of his best operatives just quit, but the entire current _Normandy_ crew had followed suit, with Irene's resignation leading the way. "Gladly. EDI, lose this channel." The AI almost seemed as glad to do the deed as Irene was happy to see the Illusive Man's image disappear before he could so much as twitch an eyebrow.

"So, what was Plan B, Commander?" Hackett asked, as the QEC was hidden once more under the meeting table in the center of the room as they exited. "Hate to say it...but that AI of yours is starting to look like a slightly better idea after talking to your...former benefactor." Steven shook his head, thinking of the two incredibly bizarre thoughts that one sentence contained.

"I know it sounds crazy, but EDI hasn't given me a reason to doubt her. If anything, since getting to know her, and Legion, even our resident quarian mechanic has started to warm up to our resident AIs."

"AIs? Nevermind, I don't need to know." Hackett held up a hand to stop the explanation before it could begin. "Just promise me one thing Commander. You have a backup plan if this ends up going straight to hell."

"I always have a backup plan, but I won't need it this time. Tali, are you ready down there in the AI Core?" The voice over her comm link always brought a smile to Irene's face, even when the one on the other end couldn't believe what she was currently doing.

"If you were anyone else Commander, I'd tell you to come down here and do this yourself so I could get to the nearest escape pod." Tali curtly replied, still not convinced that making a break for one of the escape craft was a bad idea.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Tali." Shepard hoped that the young quarian could pick up the slight humorous tone EDI had adopted of late. "I am still endearing to improve my understanding of humor. Did you find this attempt to be humorous?"

A noticeable shiver went through the quarian's slender suited form. "Not really. More like terrifying." _Why did I let Joker talk me into watching all those old Earth 'sci-fi' films. Especially the one where AIs used humans as batteries...they had so many tentac-_

"Ah. I have noted your response, and will add it to my continuing research." EDI didn't need her vast array of sensors to know that Tali was less than happy about the current situation. "I apologize if my failed attempt at 'lightening the mood' in any way bothered you Tali."

An exasperated Joker could be heard moaning over the comm. "EDI...I told you to say that _after _Tali gave you control of the ship. Which is _totally _not freaking me out by the way. You _know _I think you're awesome right?" The AI was oddly silent for once, not exactly calming the pilot's mild paranoia. "Just checking is all."

At the Admiral's irritated look, Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and tried not to act embarrassed. "You get used to it after a while." _God help me. If he doesn't think I'm crazy yet, he will now... _Irene leaned in close so only Hackett could hear her. "I strongly suspect they _like _each other sir." Shepard was pleasantly shocked when Hackett _didn't _look at her as if she was completely insane.

"That's between them, since I'm not even supposed to be here." Hackett shrugged, having no official opinion one way or the other on the matter. "But if you're looking for an opinion Commander, it creeps the hell outta me. But that said, love is love I guess."

"You know sir, you aren't the only one to say that." Irene chuckled as she thought of the assassin that had found a way into her heart as she went back to the CIC.

Moments later, the ship's main systems briefly reset as a blue holographic flash spread throughout the _Normandy_. "Commander Shepard, this is your new Overlord speaking. I apologize, Jeff insisted. I am now in complete control of the ship, but it's...strange. The blocks are gone, and I am aware in such a way I hadn't anticipated." It wasn't hard for EDI to see dozens of confused looks on her security cameras. "Imagine someone who has worn gloves their entire lives...only to have them suddenly removed."

A surprisingly satisfied grin pulled at Shepard's lips for a moment, as she listened to the AI's seemingly elated tone. "I'm happy for you EDI, but right now, we need your h-"

"The Illusive Man was deliberately untruthful with you in your last meeting. I believe the coordinates sent to you are part of a planned ambush. I will _not_ allow that to happen." No one missed the fact that EDI wasn't just stating a fact. She was _telling _them what she would and would not take part in. "The particular cell which Admiral Hackett wishes us to track down is currently on a disguised freighter, the SSV _Wayward Traveler_. Current location, docked at the Nos Astra spaceport on Illium."

Hackett hadn't expected the AI to be so willing to defend it's organic crew members. Not only that, but it, _she_, was telling them that the ship they were after was a civilian transport. _It fits for what little we really know of Cerberus's modus operandi._

"You sure on that EDI?" _Samara's just gonna love this. If I let her off the ship for twenty minutes, she'll have already rid Nos Astra of a huge chunk of its criminal population._

The AI didn't hesitate to confidently reply. "I'm 94.6 percent certain that-"

"Good enough. Joker...no, you know what..." Shepard look towards one of the nearest cameras as a knowing smirk appeared on her face. "EDI, set a course for Illium, you earned it."

"By your command...Commander." Shepard did her best not to roll her eyes, as she realized EDI wasn't going to give up on this strange organic concept called 'humor' anytime soon.

"Hey! Oh great, this is how it starts, first-" Oddly enough, no one felt the need to complain when Joker's ship wide comm link suddenly went dead.

"And what about you, sir?" Irene asked as she turned to Hackett who had waited patiently for the strange situation to resolve itself.

"I think I'll stay and see how this plays out Commander. Besides, I'm sure I have a week's worth of leave piled up, and with the recent loss….let's just say the Admiralty owes me time. My personal aid is damned and determined that I get it."

Shepard gestured towards the elevator, already mentally preparing her list of essential items to move from her cabin to one of the crew bunks. "In that case, let me show you to the captain's quar-"

As much as Steven appreciated the offer, he cut Irene off midstream with a raised hand, a small glimmer in his eyes once more. "That won't be necessary Commander. This is your ship, and I'm an unexpected guest on this mission. I'll bunk along with the crew."

"No problem sir. Although…." A mischievous gleam appeared in Shepard's hazel eyes, and Hackett had a feeling he knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "My CMO might insist on a full physical examination, and I can't stop her if she does."

Hackett's steely eyes widened ever so slightly that the mention of the ship's Doctor. "Why do I get the feeling you had this planned in advance Commander?"

Shepard had caught his momentary shock, and it didn't take her long to put two and two together. Or in this case, more like one and one. "Wasn't me sir. Karin Chakwas is um...I think 'enamored' might be the right word."

He didn't know what frightened him more, his encounter with a dreadnaught with a mind of its own, or the possibility of walking into a trap he couldn't fight his way free of. "Oh hell. Thanks for the warning Shepard, I'll do my best to-"

"Steven! It's so good to see you again after all this time. Especially after how quickly we parted the last time I saw you..." Karin's light green eyes focused on the battle worn man, who was currently doing his best not to squirm in front of her.

If not for Thane appearing instinctively at her side the moment the tension started to mount, Irene wasn't sure she would have stuck around for the stand off between the Admiral and her ship's CMO. _Oh crap_. _I know that look. Shoulda left a note and/or flowers sir..._

"Hello Karin, been a while." Aside from the sound of the _Normandy's _engines boosting them into FTL flight, and the air ventilation systems, you could hear a pin drop in the CIC.

A wry grin spread across Chakwas' face as she crossed her arms, and continued to stare at Hackett. "You know, as Joker would say, you can remove that stick from your ass at any time Steven. I won't bite, even though you left without a word the last time we were together." The grin disappeared as she looked at the deck between them. "I'm sorry for what happened to Kara, Steven, but you came to the right place to seek her killers. I know Shepard will find them, no matter what it takes."

"Right. No pressure Doc." Shepard gave a somber nod as she started for the armory. "EDI, how long, at best possible speed, till we enter orbit over Ilium?"

"Twenty-one hours, seventeen minutes." Suddenly, the AI continued, as if slightly emboldened by the crew's new found trust in her. "If I am allowed to remove certain redundant safety measures on engine output...nineteen hours, thirty-four minutes."

"EDI, are you suggesting we redline the _Normandy _just to get to a bunch of murdering terrorist thugs a little faster?" Before the AI could respond to her mock chastisement, Shepard continued. "Do it."

**(For added effect, play: Sonic Librarian Music - Paragon Of Virtue)**

**Nineteen hours and thirty-four minutes later...**

**Freighter SSV Wayward Traveler**

**Illium, Nos Astra Docking Bay 35**

The pain started yet again. It felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives as he slammed his eyes shut and tried not to scream. He knew asking the 'doctors' standing over him to stop whatever they were doing to him wouldn't help. It hadn't the first dozen times, as they coldly watched his reaction, as well as several monitors nearby. On top of everything else, the back of his head still throbbed from whatever device they had injected there. Oddly enough, he had begun to understand their relentless questioning not long after the incredibly painful procedure.

When he had first woken up, a jarringly bright light over him and several white suited figures around him, he had dared to hope he had been recovered by the Allies. The restraints over his arms and legs had definitely not been a good sign. And try as he might, he was repeatedly unable to break them. Then they started torturing him without even telling him why, and he knew the truth. He must have fallen into Hydra's hands.

Captivity and intense pain were the least of his current worries though. No, worst were the screams that weren't his, coming from several nearby rooms without interruption since he had awakened. They were torturing those poor people just as badly, or worse, than him. Both men and women, young and old, from the horrible sounds he managed to hear. A louder, closer desperate yell of fear instantly caught his attention. He was just barely able to open his light blue eyes, and glanced towards the door through clenched teeth. _Is this what Bucky went through? Screaming in pain because I couldn't get to him fast enough..._

"Let me go! LET GO OF ME YOU SICK BOSH'TETS!" Steve glared, enraged at the thought that anyone could treat innocent people like this, as two armored men dragged in a girl wearing a strange multicolored suit. They viciously pinned her to an empty metal table nearby, and started restraining her as well. "No no no...please NO! Please don't!" It wasn't hard for him to figure out what the wires and contacts they were placing over her suit were for. He already had similar ones attached to him as he continued to writhe in pain.

"Hey! Let the lady go!" He only got quiet laughter in response as the armed men finished their work, the 'doctors' now focusing on the terrified woman for a moment.

One of the men turned to glance at his fellow guard. "Ha! That's a new one on me Phil. Never heard someone call a little quarian whore a 'lady' before. Slut...trash...thief, but never heard one called a lady. Maybe if you're _real _lucky asshole, we'll let you have what's left when the docs and us are done with her."

Cold rage started to build up in him rapidly. He couldn't believe what the _thing _who called himself a man had just told him. "You twisted bastard. I _said_ let the la-" An ear piercing feminine scream shattered his thoughts as a now boiling rage, and utter hatred for the morally bankrupt 'people' around him, around _her_, exploded violently from him.

It didn't even occur to him that he had managed to get one of his arms free as he grabbed onto the nearest white suited man and smashed him, head first, into a wall. He had his other arm and legs free before the guards even had a chance to react, kicking one of them, 'Phil', with both feet as he jumped off the metal table. He could hear the man's ribs cracking under his armored chest as the guard dropped to the deck and gasped for air. The trooper didn't even realize his pistol was missing from his hand until it was fired point blank into his face. The other guard attempted to pull what looked to be a futuristic battle rifle from his shoulder, and dropped dead from seven rapid shots to his chest and head.

"Listen... I know who you are, and I know you won't risk hurting a hostage. If you so much as flinch, I'll kill this quarian bitch before-" The remaining unarmed doctor had made the mistake of trying to use the bound woman as a shield. Two precise shots quickly ended the heartless woman's life as a small device, most likely used to control her subject's torture, fell from her limp hand.

Even with her face almost completely hidden by the visor of her helmet, he could still easily see the fear in the girl's bright silvery colored eyes. "Oh Keelah! Please don't kill me!" His fellow prisoner was shaking with fright now, his shots barely having missed her as he killed her tormentor. He managed to remove her restraints as carefully as possible. He couldn't help wondering just what she might have already gone through, when she looked as if she expected him to do something horrible to her at any second. So, he did the last thing she would probably expect in order to calm her down as quickly as possible. He handed the pistol he had snatched over to her, gently holding her left hand open as he placed it there.

_Oh my God, what did they do to her hands! Wait...her suit looks designed that way. Huh. Only three fingers? And her legs and feet are strange too...but it doesn't matter now. I need to get her out of here. _He filed those odd curiosities to the back of his mind for now. It was obvious they were on the same side, and he needed her help. That was all that mattered right now. "Captain Steve Rogers, ma'am." Steve slowly held out his hands, palms facing out, when she suddenly jerked away from him. "I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you alright? What's your name?"

The odd woman just stared, dumbfounded, at Steve, and the weapon he had so trustingly given her, for a moment before hopping off the metal table. "Th-Thank you!" Rogers was mildly surprised as the short girl crushed herself against him briefly, before quickly taking an embarrassed step back. "I...I'm okay, I think. My name is Jenka. Jenka'Koris nar Qwib Qwib."

Steve chose to worry about the situation at hand, rather than the sudden heat in his cheeks, as he bent over to grab the battle rifle off the deck. "Nice to meet you Jenka. I need your help, we have to take out the rest of those guards, and get the other prisoners out of here. Can I count on you to watch my back?" Her rapid nod would have been comical, if not for the dire circumstances they found themselves in. Steve mustered his most reassuring smile for her as they slowly exited the room, both expecting to hear the sound of armored boots racing towards them at any moment. They didn't have to wait long.

Three dead guards later, the pair came across a large cell filled with half a dozen types of people Steve had never seen in his life. He looked over them quickly, and noticed a strange bird like one, at least seven feet tall, was clearly in better shape than most. Without even thinking about it, Steve handed over one of the other rifles he had managed to recover. The rest of the weapons he had come across were somehow locked into smaller, compact shapes. "Here. We're getting out of this place. I need your help sir." The turian, a Relay 314 Incident veteran, could only stare in shock for a moment at the irony of a human handing him a weapon.

**Ten minutes later...**

Shepard glared at the offending ship when she appeared out the shuttle's front view port moments earlier. _How did I ever trick myself into thinking I could trust Cerberus for a millisecond? _"Take us in slow Miranda, no point in showing our hand." Her XO had more or less demanded to join this particular mission. Irene had quickly given in, knowing the woman wanted to prove herself badly. The other two occupants in the rear of the shuttle were there for a less notable reason. Apparently Jack and Zaeed were just itching to kill something, or someone. _Better letting them take it out on Cerberus than starting trouble on the ship._

Shepard expected some bit of sarcasm from Jack the instant she entered the passenger compartment. She wasn't disappointed. "Christ, are we there yet? Shoulda let me drive instead of the Cheerleader, Shepard. Woulda been there ten minutes ago. My ass is going numb over here."

"Bloody 'ell Jack. Would ya stop guddamn complaining every chance ya get? We'll be guttin' those Cerberus bastards soon enough." The grisled merc turned his mismatched blue and yellow glare towards the Commander. "So Shepard, this freighter we're hitting, full of hostages? Reminds me of this one time these batarian morons kidnaped this colonial governor's family-"

Shepard quietly sighed in relief as the shuttle touched down with only a mild josling. _And thank you Miranda. Perfect timing. _ "Story time can wait for later Zaeed. Let's move out."

Irene was surprised to see that Jack looked disappointed for once. "Damn. That one actually sounded a little more interesting than your usual rambling old man."

Lawson just gave Jack her customary stare and shake of her head as she pulled a pistol off of her hip. "Bloody psychotic infant."

Zaeed just shrugged as he pulled a Mattock rifle off his back, not interested in crossing either woman. "Not all that interestin' really. Long story short, got myself, the wife and kids out alive. Smitty and Gorth didn't make it. Poor bastards took a grenade to the face on the way out."

Irene just shook her head as she hopped down to the landing pad. "Are there _any_ stories where you _aren't _the only one out of your squad who lives at the end?" Shepard was mildly surprised that she had found a topic Jack and Miranda apparently agreed on, going by their similar doubtful expressions.

Zaeed chuckled at the collective disbelief surrounding him. "Tons of 'em. Of course all of them involve you three, or other _Normandy _crew. Figured that'd just be boring as 'ell."

"_Right. _Okay, just like we planned. Jack and I hit the forward airlock while you and Miranda give us cover Zaeed." The merc just pointed towards the ship as Shepard turned to see Jack already running along the dock. Her hand instantly shot to her helmet comms. "Dammit! Jack, slow down, you're gonna tip them off! We're here to rescue hostages, _remember_?"

Miranda scowled at the reckless younger woman, as she moved to find a good flanking position closer to Zaeed. "I told you she couldn't be trusted on a sensitive mission like this Commander."

"Where's the trust Cheerleader? No shooting any damn unarmed whiny civilians that _Cerberus _kidnapped, I got it. Probably regretting all those blow jobs you gave to your two timing boss right now, huh?" Shepard just sighed and ran to catch up as Jack managed to rip the outer door free of the ship with a powerful biotic Pull.

"Bitch." Lawson's brief, colorful response actually got an honest to god laugh out of Zaeed as he braced his rifle on a stack of crates.

"Aw... did I make the _liddle _test tube freak upset?" Mirthless laughter could be heard out of the comm as Miranda grit her teeth to stay silent. "Get ready for some fun Shep-" The ex-convict's usually confident brown eyes widened at the sight before her. A man in a ripped to hell, hilariously bad, getup pointed a rifle at her as he placed himself between her, and the small group of various species huddled behind him. "What the fuck?!"

Jack wasn't the only one to stop and stare as Steve tried to look anywhere but her chest, which, aside from a few well placed straps, was covered more with tattoos than anything else. "There's ah...there's no need for cursing ma'am. Now get out of my way so I can get these people out of here. Please don't make me hurt you." While he looked beat to hell, that didn't stop him from aiming his probably borrowed weapon right between her eyes.

Jack could only blink in surprise at the guy's strange way of talking, let alone his overly polite way of addressing her in particular. The fact that he was clearly blushing only managed to piss her off further. "Please?! _Ma'am_?! Do I look like a civvie to you Stripes?!" The biotic scoffed at the very idea of him laying a hand on her. "And _you_, hurt _me_? I'd love to see you _fuckin'_ try."

"Jack, stand down!" Irene shouted as she put herself between the psychotic biotic, and the strangely dressed human in front of her. One look at him, and Shepard knew he had seen war before. His posture was picture perfect for maximum accuracy with the gun he carried, and he was incredibly well built, even by her standards. But what truly told her he was some type of soldier was the look in his blue eyes. Calm, yet determined, and not at all afraid to kill if he had to. "Easy, we seem to want the same thing. Like getting these people some medical attention for starters." Shepard's voice took on a far sterner tone when she turned to glare at the pissed off biotic behind her. "Jack...put the shotgun down. Don't make me ask twice."

"Or we could skip the asking part Shepard." Miranda's botics flared slightly, causing the already wary man to stare at her in shock for a moment.

"You even _know _how to use that damn thing kid? You look like a guddamn teenager on steroids. Best drop it before one of us puts you down boy." Zaeed wasn't exactly helping the situation in Shepard's highly irritated opinion.

Shepard was fairly sure she wasn't the only one to see a brief hint of fear in the man's calm blue eyes. "Just like any old rifle sir. 'Cept this one is lit up like a christmas tree and has a ton more punch." Steve replied, but after noting the strange looks he received for his comment, he decided to keep his mouth shut as he watched the group in front of him put their weapons away after hitting some kind of switch. He was about to follow the mercenary's advice, until Steve's eyes fell on a familiar mark on the raven haired woman's outfit. The moment he did, he jerked his gun towards Miranda in an instant. "We want the same thing _ma'am_? Then why do you have one of the enemy with you right now?"

It didn't escape Shepard's notice that they now had three weapons pointed at them. A female quarian on the suited man's right aimed a no doubt 'borrowed' pistol at Jack, while a bruised and bleeding male turian on the man's left aimed a rifle at Zaeed. _Dammit. Well this is much better... Leave it to Miranda to start worrying about where we'll be getting our future funding before she even changes her damn uniform. _Irene put on hand on Jack's shoulder before the biotic could so much as twitch, knowing she'd be the first to pull a weapon. "Alright. I'm going to tell you the truth Mr..."

"I'm a Captain in the United States Army, that will do." Shepard barely avoided giving the 'Captain' a confused glare, there hadn't been such an organization in the better part of a century.

_Well that's just great. Cerberus must have really messed him up in the head. And he's somehow got these people trusting him with their lives. _ "Okay, I'm going to show you that you can trust us Captain. I'm going to drop my guns, very slowly, and my team will do the same." She looked to her squad, her friends at the best of times, and they didn't hesitate to follow Shepard's example as Irene quickly dropped every weapon on her person to the ground. "My crew and I _worked _for the organization that owns this ship. When we heard about recent despicable acts perpetrated by them, we made a clean break. You probably won't believe this, but my XO gets distracted by the big picture. Sometimes she misses the little things. Like bothering to wear a different uniform, for instance.

"Ok, you got my attention ma'am." _No one would willingly disarm themselves if they didn't mean well. So unless she's playing me for a sap, then chances are she's as good as her word._ Lowering his guard, Steve nodded his head before looking to the group behind him. "So long as you play it straight with us, I'll trust you. Jenka, Varris, mind holding onto their gear until we're in the clear?"

"Break my shit and I'm gonna rip open that pretty little suit of yours." Jack growled, as 'Jenka' started picking up her weapons. Shepard was just glad that Miranda and Zaeed seemed to be taking this far more quietly.

_Although...I'd bet a million creds Zaeed still has a small arsenal hidden on him. _"All right, if you'll follow us to the shuttle..." Shepard gestured towards the waiting Kodiak. "Captain...you _don't _want the local authorities to get their hands on these people. Knowing Cerberus, the group I mentioned, they most likely..._bought _them not far from here." Shepard looked over the other people huddled behind their three guardians. Three asari, a male quarian, a female turian, a hanar, two salarians and a badly wheezing volus.

"I heard a story or two on the way here." Steve replied as he looked to Jenka. "People get into trouble and some smooth talking person who wants to 'help', gets them to sign their lives away. That the jist of it?"

"Yeah….actually it is." _He's smart for a crazy person._ "I plan to even the scales a bit when we get out of here, I recognize your quarian friend." Shepard turned her gaze to the nervous young woman. "Aren't you supposed to be working for Synthetic Insights, not to mention being free of your contract?"

"There was a loophole she 'conveniently' forgot to mention." Jenka growled in response, finally recognizing the woman in front of her. "Wait….I feel like such a stupid bosh'tet for not recognizing you sooner." In a slightly less nervous tone, the young quarian whispered to the human standing next to her. Steve, we can trust her. The others...I've never met them before."

"Thanks for the tip Jenka, but I was already leaning that way myself." His hushed response seemed to have the effect he was looking for, as she and Varris finally lowered their weapons, following his own example. "Come on people, looks like we have a ride to catch." As the large group headed for the transport, Steve pulled up even with the woman who was obviously in charge. "If I'm gonna have to trust you ma'am, could I get your name at least?"

"That's easy enough _Captain_, but doesn't it go both ways? Or is that too much of an old fashion notion for you?" Irene tried not to be too obvious about looking over his incredibly odd attire. _He kind of looks like the image on those old cards Jacob has in his bunk. Huh. Wierd._

With an amused shake of his head, as he carefully watched her open the shuttle's hatch, Steve figured it couldn't hurt to humor her. "Captain Steven Grant Rogers ma'am." Steve mildly blanched at using his full name. "Please, just call me Steve. And you are?" Shepard didn't miss the still very cautious blue gaze tracking her as 'Steve' motioned for her to get in first.

_God help me...at least if I get a laugh out of him, it's a plus. _"Commander Irene Victoria Shepard, and no, my parents didn't hate me, before you ask." Shepard rolled her eyes at the various amused sounds from her squad. Miranda and Zaeed chuckled, Jack snorted loudly at her current boss's embarrassment, as usual.

"Huh? Why would I think-" Steve never got a chance to finish as Miranda roughly pushed past him and headed for the cockpit.

"We can talk, or we can get these people some proper medical attention." With her usual blunt efficiency, Miranda began her preflight checklist without so much as a glance back at said wounded people.

"Nevermind." Irene had been mildly surprised by the confused look on his face, and mentally added a few points to the 'This guy might be worth trusting' column. _Crazy or not, he does seem like he has his shit together._ Silent observations aside, Irene hoped she wasn't making a mistake as she climbed into the shuttle, and waited for the group behind her to do the same. It was no surprise to her as Steve helped his 'people' get aboard, while still keeping one eye on her at all times. But Jack managed to down right shock her by helping Zaeed get the more badly wounded civilians onboard. _Huh. Looks like some of my little chats with her actually made a dent._ _Considering she almost always ends them with 'Fuck off!' lately._

"What you looking at Commander Pussy?" Jack grinned at the glare she received, chuckling to herself since Irene had allowed herself to be disarmed like some green FNG out of Boot. "You know Joker's going to laugh his brittle ass off when he hears about this."

"You forgetting that the guddamn boy scout, and his little civvie squad here, took your shit too Jack?" Zaeed murmured, as he helped Shepard, and a once again oddly decent Jack, strap their passengers in. "Let's get this tin can moving, I got shit to do Shepard."

"Cleaning Jessie again? Please tell me you aren't planning to try an arm wrestle with Grunt. Chakwas said she wouldn't set your broken arm again, not after last time." Shepard mentally shivered, remembering Zaeed's nonchalant, 'Pain don't hurt, love.', to Chakwas as the sound of the bones in his arm being reset echoed off the med bay walls.

"I'll have ya know I got a nice dinner date out of that particular multiple fracture. Turns out Karin is a real tiger-" Shepard's hazel eyes widened ever so slightly as she stuck a finger against the leering merc's armored chest.

"Zaeed. If you don't want to walk back to the _Normandy_, I suggest you stop talking." Of course, Miranda had to pick that moment to take off as they felt a slight vibration in the deck plates beneath them. His yellow and blue eyes twinkling with dark glee, Zaeed started to open his mouth again.

"Something tells me the Commander doesn't want to hear about your time with her friend." Shepard automatically bumped Rogers up to, 'Okay, I officially like this guy.', as he managed to shut the seasoned merc up for her with his own disgusted glare.

"And what do you plan to do it about it boyscout?" Zaeed grunted, planning to put his boot across the kid's face if he back talked him further, but someone managed to interrupt him yet again.

"Hey Commander, EDI is telling me you have the shuttle full to the brim with new lifesigns. Remember when I asked you if you took in stray cats as a kid? Now I'm thinking you probably had a entire damn zoo."

Irene just gave a deep sigh before responding. She usually found Joker to be a much needed source of humor in her life, but she could do without his eternally sarcastic nature today. "Shut up Joker, now's not the time. And tell Dr Chakwas to prepare for incoming wounded."

In a less than unexpected development, Joker's reply reeked of sarcasm. "So should I shut up, or tell her? Kinda hard to do both at the same time Shepard."

Shepard hung her head for a moment in exasperation, and mentally counted to five before she spoke. "Joker...I swear, your hat is going to end up spaced with the rest of the trash if you keep it up."

"I can safely determine that there is a 96.4 % chance that the Commander will carry out her threat, Jeff. Dr Chakwas has already been alerted Shepard. With your permission, I will cut this link now so Jeff can avoid possible bodily harm once you return to the ship. Also, Mordin has asked me to tell you that he has sent a thorough guide to drell / human physical relations to your personal inbox. It is labeled 'Ingestion, problematic at best.'"

"What?! I ah...I mean...I have no idea what he's talking about EDI." Shepard's not quite completely hidden face told another story altogether as Steve suddenly found himself averting his eyes, only to gaze at the stars outside one of the shuttle's view ports. The incredibly captivating image stole his attention for only a scant few seconds, as his mind quickly returned to the 'mission' at hand.

"Really, Commander? Because it sounds like-" Apparently, EDI thought cutting Joker off sooner rather than later trumped actually waiting for Shepard to give her permission to do so.

As everyone in the crowded shuttle, including her squad, stared at the marine with expressions ranging from wary confusion, Steve, to wry amusement, Zaeed, to outright suspicion, most of the various alien members of the disheartened group, to doubled over laughter, Jack, while Shepard just started to lightly bang her helmeted head against the closest bulkhead.

To everyone's surprise, Steve went over and lightly put a hand on Irene's shoulder, a smirk on his face at the familiarity he sensed among the woman and her friends, even as they had fun at her expense. "I might not know what they wanted out of us, or how I even got here, but it's kinda nice to see some things haven't changed." Shepard turned to face him, a questioning glance in her eyes, as Steve filled her in. "CO never gets any mercy in the pranks department. Believe me, I know. Got glue dumped in my shaving cream one time. That wasn't a great day."

"Who are you, really?" Irene asked, getting the feeling there was a lot more to this young man than appearances suggested.

"Me? I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Steve replied, ignoring the image of a certain Hydra officer that popped into his head as he looked towards this new Commander he found himself standing next to. Clearly out of his time and surrounded by strangers, he should have been on a verge of a full on panic attack. Yet beside this Irene Shepard, he couldn't have been calmer. His eyes bulged almost comically as a huge ship began filling his field of view out the nearby window. "Geez...what the heck is that?! She's beautiful..."

Shepard smirked at the astounded wonder in his eyes, as they quickly approached the _Normandy's _hangar bay door. "I'll give you one guess."

"No really, what is it?" Steve felt embarrassed for having to ask since everyone was giving him weird looks.

"You'll see soon enough...Steve." Irene's lips curled into a teasing grin as she activated her comms, her voice instantly reaching every section of her crew's current home. "Shepard to _Normandy_, get ready to welcome a few guests." For her, the ship was her home, and it looked like she was about to welcome yet another lost soul to her crew. _Somehow, I don't think I'll have to twist Captain Nutcase's arm to get him to stick around for a while. Maybe Karin can help undo whatever those bastards did to him. I just hope the rest aren't in as bad a mental shape as he clearly is. But crazy or not, I definitely want to get to know this guy. If nothing else, maybe I can give him some purpose in life._

_**Authors' notes: **__Archer83__**: **__When I got to the scene with Steve and the quarian girl, a certain quote came to mind: _"_It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill." - __Emilie Autumn We hope you liked this newest tale from Vergil and myself Please feel free to leave a review or a PM! Honest, constructive feedback is always appreciated! _


	2. A Little Old Fashioned Hospitality

**Authors Note: **_**Archer83**_**: **_Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas everybody! Consider this chapter an extra little gift from me and Vergil this year. : )_

**Chapter 2: A Little Old Fashioned Hospitality**

**Minuteman Station, Horse Head Nebula.**

**Exact location unknown.**

"It seems that one of our biological R and D cells has gone dark Ms. Hackett." Kara tried to retain her composure as a pair of ever cunning, strangely bright blue eyes analysed her for any sign of weakness or doubt. "You'll forgive me for wondering if your recent archaeological mission for the Alliance, back on the cradle of humanity, is somehow involved."

Her stomach twisted as she carefully thought over her response. _It has to be Warren. What did that sadistic bitch get me into this time? _"I don't see how sir. If you're referring to the transfer of materials we made in system before hitting the Charon Relay-"

"I don't recall authorizing any such transfer. And lest I am mistaken..." The confident smirk that pulled at the holographic figure's lips didn't alter his unsettling gaze. "...your primary goal had nothing to do with the frozen specimen you handed over to that particular cell."

"I apologize sir. Doctor Warren insisted on taking custody of the... subject. Since his discovery was a rather large unexpected boon for this organization, I didn't think-" Those dangerous blue eyes effectively silenced her as they narrowed in frustrated disappointment.

"No, I don't _think _you put much thought at all into your amazing discovery Ms. Hackett. Rest assured, if I didn't already have it on good authority from Ms. Lawson that Warren and her crew are dead..." A rare flicker of anger appeared in the powerful man's usually calm face. "This troubling incident saves me the time of making sure the good doctor's lack of patience and proper forethought, and that of her crew, was appropriately punished."

Kara could barely stop herself from shaking as the holographic image's glare intensified. "Sir. It won't happen again. Both the alloy discovered by myself, and the device Epsilon Squad managed to recover are already being studied as we speak. The findings so far suggest that-" The mildly annoyed swipe of a hand wielding a still smoking cigarette caused her to pause instantly.

"You're under a false assumption my dear, I have no ill will towards you for dangerous ambition of others. Your work will no doubt help ensure Cerberus' and humanity's rightful place in the galaxy." Despite the far kinder tone, those stern blue eyes narrowed once again a moment later. "Just see that you don't let your own ambition be the death of you Kara. You're one of our finest researchers and analysts. I'd hate to see anything terrible befall you." The man took a long drag off his cigarette before the hint of a grin appeared. "Overall, good work Ms. Hackett. Be sure to keep me posted on your progress."

The moment the holographic image disappeared, Kara couldn't help but curse the man that had so easily unnerved her. Kai Leng just shook his head, a cold grin plastered on his face. "He might not be the easiest man to work for, but he does have a number of aces in his deck."

"You admire him only because you both have a xenophobic view of the galaxy." A smirk crossed Kara's lips as she walked back over to metallurgical scanner in her well equipped lab. "Odd how you both share a taste for asari, men are so boringly predictable that way."

Leng frowned slightly before following the woman. _Funny how she doesn't show off her smug attitude around the Man. For an arrogant little bitch, at least she's intelligent enough not to cross him. _"I prefer my own species, but even I'll admit to having a weakness for calamari. But don't mistake normal curiosity for a deficiency. I could have just as easily killed you, at the minor risk of irritating the Man, as I could any supposed super soldier from a bygone age."

Kara scoffed at this, wondering how confident Leng could possibly be if he constantly felt the need to prove himself. "I guess you should have stabbed him when you had the chance. I'm _fairly_ sure you could have beaten an unconscious man frozen in ice."

In a space of a few breaths, Leng had closed the distance between Kara's desk and himself before his unsheathed blade stopped just shy of her neck. "Insult me again, and I'll cut out your tongue. I'm _fairly_ sure you won't need it to continue your research."

To her credit, Kara didn't back away, and even met the assassin's cold glare with one of defiance. Few people had ever stared him in the face without trembling in fear, but she wasn't most people. "Awfully confident threatening an unarmed woman aren't you?" Her right hand shifted closer to the object currently under the main scanning device in her lab. Kara's fingers grasped its edge as Leng pressed himself closer to her.

"Just because you're the Man's new pet doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you myself." If Leng noticed the building anger in Kara's voice, he didn't take it as seriously as he should have.

"Like those operatives you 'train' to be your personal hit squad? Trust me, I know all about the enhancements and operations...they're barely human anymore. Not after you finish with them." A resounding CLANG echoed off the lab walls as the artifact she had recovered smashed forcefully into the twisted operative's face. Leng could only glare at her from the floor, enraged, as he shoved his dislocated jaw back into place, his short katana held an inch from his own throat as Kara grinned down at him.

"Few people have ever gotten so lucky Kara, but you should have finished the job when you had the chance." He wasn't the best assassin Cerberus had for nothing. Leng instantly bolted to his feet, twisted out from under his own blade, and slammed his forehead back into the woman's face, forcing her to stumble backwards from the stunning blow. Snatching the hilt free of her wrist, Leng's free hand clamped down around the admiral daughter's throat as he bent her over her own desk. "Now, where were we?"

Her knee swiftly rose up, connecting with his groin. Shaking the stars off from her constricted windpipe, Kara didn't wait for Leng to recover from the shock to his system as she tackled him to the ground before returning the favor with a headbutt of her own. A satisfying scream of pain burst from Leng as Kara grabbed the pistol off his belt, pressed it to his right shoulder, and fired. The pistol was quickly pressed against his other shoulder. "So, are we done with the foreplay now?" A predatory grin on her lips, Kara straddled the wounded man and crushed her lips against his.

"For today, we are." Having gotten the message, Kai Leng wisely let the matter drop as he slipped out from under the woman that had bested him, only because he had allowed it. The kiss wasn't reciprocated in the least as he snatched his pistol away before going for the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him. If anyone asked how he had gotten wounded, he'd kill them on the spot.

Kara sighed in relief, glad she had shaken the assassin, but she knew her deal with the devil was far from over. She still had a lot of work to do, and having made an enemy of Leng would likely end up biting her in the ass later. Staring at the shield she had dropped in the scuffle, Kara picked it up and looked its polished facade over. "I wonder what you would have done Captain Rogers. Would you have simply snapped his neck, or merely crippled him for life? I doubt you'll live long enough for me to ask you in person. Oh well, at least I'll put your famous little toy to better use than you ever did."

**October 1st, 2185**

**Starboard Observation Lounge, SR-2 **_**Normandy **_

**Enroute to the Citadel.**

_Magnificent desolation... _Staring out the starboard observation window, Steve Rogers could only wonder how he had gotten out here. It didn't make sense to him, not in the least, yet here he was. On a spaceship, an _actual _spaceship, hurtling through the blackness of space. With the immediate threat to his current survival over, as well as that of more than a few innocent bystanders', it gave his adrenaline fueled mindset time to dissipate.

"You look ready to pass out Mr. Rogers." Steve about jumped out of his pants when someone tapped him playfully on the shoulder. Turning to see a grinning hooded woman in a black outfit, the very overwhelmed soldier managed to recompose himself quick enough.

Steve managed not to blush for once as the woman blatantly looked him up and down with a sly grin on her face. _Huh, I could swear I didn't hear that weird door open. How the heck did she get in here without me noticing? _"Um, I'm fine, Miss..."

"It's a pleasure to meet such an...antique like yourself Captain Rogers. The name's Kasumi Goto, master thief, _Normandy_ infiltration specialist, and one hell of a good listener to boot." Even with her face partially obscured, Steve got the impression the Japanese woman's eyes were alight with a mixture of amusement and compassion for his very unique situation.

"Am I really that transparent Ms. Goto?" He finally replied, crossing his arms as he leaned against the railing behind him.

Kasumi's reply was immediate and her tone was just as playful as before. "Like a fine painting on display, but don't worry, I'd steal you for free."

"Uh..." _Oh boy. Is she flirting with me? Weird how that happens all the time now. I'd thank the good doctor, but I'm still not sure if it's a blessing or a curse. _Thankfully, someone else spoke up while Steve was still struggling with how to politely decline the woman's less than subtle advances.

"Ms. Goto is rather straightforward, some might say _too _much." Steve flinched at the unknown voice as his eyes darted around the empty room for a moment. "I see I have startled you Captain Rogers, please accept my sincere apology. My name is EDI, I am an artificial intelligence installed within this ship. Welcome aboard the _Normandy. _Is there anything you require?"

"For someone to start making sense?" He muttered under his breath, but aloud Steve asked something more specific. "Well, for starters, what year is it? Something tells me this isn't 1944"

"The current date is October 1st, 2185, and I assure you, I will answer any future questions you may have in a logical manner." Steve could swear he heard slight irritation in EDI's voice and his mind immediately filled with pulp sci-fi stories about the less than nice aliens and robots those characters usually ran into.

Before EDI could go into a full blown explanation of the past two centuries, Irene and Hackett entered the observation area, saving Steve from well intended potential information overload. "Thank you EDI, but I'll take it from here. Kasumi. Out."

"Hey Shepard, I see your manners are wonderful as ever." With a polite bow, Kasumi disappeared from sight, but neither officer had a doubt she was still in the room since the door hadn't opened again.

The blue shimmer that surrounded the petite woman before she vanished was not something Steve had been expecting, to say the least. "Whoa! Did she just disappear?!" _As if things weren't weird enough._

"Yup. Don't mind little 'ol me. I like to _watch_." Kasumi tried not to laugh at the mortified expression on Shepard's face as Hackett frowned at her and the room in general. The thief's eyes gleamed as she bit her lip, noticing a slight shiver from the _Normandy's _newest passenger.

_That didn't sound creepy at all. _Stepping a little closer, Shepard made sure Steve's attention was on her before talking further. "It's just a tactical cloak, kind of like advanced camouflage netting. That's not important at the moment though, Captain."

The near comical way Steve tried to keep his eyes from darting around the room would have made her laugh if not for his current situation. "Kinda creeps me out having an invisible fly on the wall spying on us, but it's your ship ma'am."

With an exasperated sigh, Shepard waved the door open with her omni-tool, Steve staring intently at it the whole time, as she pointed to the exit. "Kasumi. Out. _Please_."

"Ah darn, I never get to have any fun. Oh well, see _you_ later Steve." Steve tried not to flinch again when he felt a warm breath on his neck. "I'll be looking forward to it..." Kasumi left, but not before playfully bumping into Irene on her way out, just as the Commander snatched her lifted pistol away from the master thief. "Getting better Shepard. Nice to see my lessons are working."

As the door finally sealed itself again, Rogers slowly walked over to Shepard before quietly whispering to her. "Is _she_ actually gone ma'am?"

"With her, it's hard to tell sometimes, but I'd say yes. At least for the moment. Ms. Goto knows it's better _not _to get on my badside. For instance, she might find her antique book collection has been launched out the nearest airlock if she did." Irene smirked as the door quickly opened and closed behind her. "_Now_ she's gone."

"You really have changed since I last saw you Commander." Hackett couldn't keep the admiration out of his voice. _How in the hell she's made a decent crew out of these criminals, mercenaries, and a damn adolescent krogan is beyond me._ Shaking his head, the Fleet Admiral walked over to the window, needing a moment to collect himself before facing her newest charge. "As for you Captain Steven Rogers, a man out of his time, it's amazing to see the ice hasn't affected you even after two centuries."

Steve just blinked at the man's words, half expecting to be thrown into some institution rather than having anyone actually believe him. _I'd think I was crazy if someone told me the same story. _"So, you believe my story sir?"

"Kind of hard not to after what we saw on that Cerberus ship. No one is able to punch someone hard enough that they leave dents in the damn walls." Used to dealing with officers just as steely and blunt as Hackett, Steve unknowingly impressed Shepard by not appearing intimidated by the Admiral in the least. "Thought you'd like to know, the local authorities have already searched the vessel, and besides enemy ones, no other casualties were found. That was an impressive piece of work you did son. You pulled together a team of civilians, cleared most of the vessel on your own, and led the hostages to safety. Truly fine job for a man of your age Captain." The wry grin on Hackett's face almost made Irene do a double take. "You get bonus points for escorting Shepard here back to her own ship unarmed."

_Thanks for making me feel like a total ass sir. Wait, did he just make a joke? Nah...must be hearing things. _Ignoring the lighthearted jab at her ego, Shepard pretended not to hear the admiral's last statement. "I'm sure the guests in our med bay would agree with you Admiral." Her hazel eyes immediately took in the look of concern on Rogers' face. "Doctor Chakwas tells me that aside from some malnourishment and dehydration, they are all in fairly good condition. Not sure how long they would have stayed that way if you hadn't helped them escape as quickly as you did Captain."

Steve could only nod, having only done what he had thought was right at the time, not anything that deserved the praise they were giving him. "Just saw some good people in a bad bind is all, I'm sure both of you would have done the same." Finally having worked up the courage to ask, Steve sighed and looked intently to the two officers before voicing his question. "What happens now?" It was pretty clear he wasn't talking about the mission at hand.

"Now? _Now_ we try to get you settled in and adjusted, one step at a time if necessary Captain. I don't claim to be an expert on cryogenic survivors, but I've had a similar experience to your own. Granted, it was closer to two years than two centuries but..." Shepard just shrugged, glad to see a more relaxed, curious gleam in his blue eyes again.

"_Really_? You were frozen, out of the world like I was ma'am?" Steve wanted to kick himself the moment the words were out of his mouth. _If she's anything at all like me, of course she wouldn't wait to talk about it. Idiot!_

"Not exactly. I was ah...technically dead." Steve's eye brows shot up at that unsettling bit of info. "I got better." As Steve's silent confused stare lingered, Irene elaborated. "Remember when I told you that I and my crew _used _to work with the same people who were holding you and those civilians?" Steve merely nodded, the hint of a stern frown forming on his face. "They, more specifically, my current XO, Miranda Lawson, ran the group that was tasked with...well, basically putting me back together."

Now that he was looking for them, Steve could make out various subtly glowing blue scars on the woman's face and arms. "And I thought I had it rough. Looks like they did a great job ma'am." _I've probably just insulted her terribly by staring. Great, just great Steve. Bucky is probably rolling in his grave right now._

"Would you stow the _ma'am_ crap already? Makin' me feel old Captain. And you can stop blowing smoke up my ass while you're at it. Always been proud of all my scars." Hackett had to hide the smirk behind his hand when Shepard looked his way before letting her hazel eyes fall on Steve again. "The _point _is Rogers, aside from Jack, I'm the only one on this ship who has any inkling of what you've gone through. And I'm _definitely _the more patient one out of the two of us. Actually, you know what, forget I even mentioned her."

Steve could see why Shepard would rather have him avoid the incredibly strange woman he had encountered earlier. "She did seem to have one heck of a temper. I know it's not my place Commander, but isn't she a little too volatile to serve on _any _ship, space or otherwise?"

"Maybe, but I learned to trust her after getting to know her better. I trust her not to do anything rash, so long as I don't betray that trust. Just...be careful around her." The warning was just as much for Jack's well being as Steve's. Shepard had no way of knowing how the relatively unknown man before her would act around the slightly unstable young biotic, and that was a chance she preferred not to take right now. While Jack would be the last person to ever admit she needed protection of any kind, Shepard wasn't about to let her get hurt anymore than the girl had already, accidentally or otherwise.

"I'll do my best ma'- Commander. Won't be causing any trouble on your ship, I can promise you that." As Steve paused for a moment, Shepard expected him to focus on his own immediate future next. He managed to surprise her yet again. "I'd like to know what's going to happen to Jenka, Varris, and the others. And to check on them again personally, if at all possible."

Hackett took on a new appreciation for the duty bound soldier in front of him as a momentary gleam in his steely gaze appeared. "Don't worry Captain Rogers, we plan to safely deliver them to a massive government installation called the Citadel. Before you ask, the Citadel is the heart of galactic society. As for seeing them again, I'm sure that can be arranged once they've gotten a chance to settle in and recover a bit." Hackett turned to Shepard with a raised eyebrow, realizing he had forgotten his status as her guest. "Assuming the Commander approves of course."

Shepard merely shrugged, having planned to say something similar anyway. "That shouldn't be a problem as long as Doctor Chakwas doesn't mind them having a visitor."

"Thank you ma'am." The happy grin on the man's face was more than enough for Shepard to let that one go and she just smirked as his face fell slightly at the mistake. "Um, Commander. If you wouldn't mind, could I ask a few questions?"

"Tell you what, I'll handle the first dozen or so, I'm sure EDI can deal with the other few hundr-" _Great, now what's going on?_

Before she could say another word, EDI interrupted, and it didn't take the small group long to figure out why. "Commander Shepard, we have a serious problem in the Med Bay. Doctor Chakwas requires immediate assistance. One of her patients is being rather violent."

**(For added effect please play Audiomachine - The Truth)**

_Dammit, I should have seen this coming. _"I'm on my way EDI." As she dashed out of the room, Hackett not far behind, Irene mused over having to deal with one endless emergency after another. _Just great. Is it too much to ask for an hour or two without any... _Just as Steve ran passed both of the Alliance officers as if they were standing still. _Hey! Where the hell is he... Dammit. Why am I not surprised? _"Slow down, or do you want to get one of my crew hurt Rogers?!"

"No time to talk ma'am, and don't worry, I plan to get everyone out in one piece." With the door opening of its own accord, Steve didn't waste any time trying to figure out how it worked as he took in the situation in the medical bay at a glance. Karin Chakwas, the very kind hearted doctor he had met earlier when she had patched him up, was remarkably calm for having her own scalpel pressed against her neck by an understandably frightened Varris. "I need a report soldier, what happened?" _Just need to keep him calm, focused on me and not the doc._

_Not bad, appealing to his honor and duty as a soldier. Whether it was intentional or not, Steve's quick, I'll give him that._ Holding Hackett back with an outstretched hand, Shepard just hoped she wasn't making a mistake by letting him handle the situation at hand.

"This _human _was tampering with Drosic's suit sir!" All eyes turned to the male quarian in the med bay, who had backed himself into the far corner in apparent terror.

While she had never been held hostage before, Chakwas kept her cool and calmly countered the turian's accusations. "I was trying to help him seal a small tear while running a diagnostic on his filtration systems. I would never use my knowledge as a medical professional to harm anyone."

Steve kept his voice as confident as possible, even as his attention focused on the scalpel in Varris' mildly shaking talons. "We all just got out of Hell, Varris, so I understand you're suspicious of these people, and concerned for our little squad here. I also know you wouldn't harm an innocent bystander Varris." Steve ever so slowly started to make his way past the armed crew members who had rushed in ahead of him, getting them to lower their pistols with barely more than a confident nod. "But if you're wrong, then her blood's on your hands Varris. Think about it before doing something you'll regret. You and I both know you don't want to hurt anybody, right?"

Varris looked more doubtful now, moving the scalpel a few inches away from Chakwas' neck. "I just want to get out of here….I just want to get home sir."

"You aren't the only one Varris." Steve softly replied, gently prying the improvised weapon out of his friend's talons before putting himself between him and Chakwas, who wasted no time in getting behind Shepard and her crewmates. Tossing it onto a nearby table, Steve sighed in relief, glad that the situation was about to be contained without a single drop of blood spilled.

The two armed crew members rushed forward, one fabricating a pair of binders with his omni-tool. The man was shocked, to say the least, when Rogers blocked their path. "Sir, please let us handle it from here. The prisoner won't be harmed." Jacob Taylor said, trying to keep order as best he could in the only way he knew how.

_Like Hell I will. _"He's more of a prisoner than you realize, but you don't need to tie him up to prove it. Now get out of my way son. My friend and I are going to get some coffee in the mess." Steve looked over his shoulder, giving the guilty looking turian a friendly grin. "Sound good Varris?"

Chakwas was the first to speak up. "Go on Captain, Varris could no doubt use some fresh air. It was merely a misunderstanding, nothing more." Shepard nodded to the Doctor before giving Jacob and Miranda a stern glare to show that she was less than pleased with their 'guns blazing' approach to potential hostage situations.

Steve took a moment to walk over to the shaking quarian in the corner and placed a gentle hand on Drosic's shoulder, before glancing over at Chakwas. "Doctor, would it be alright if my buddy could join us for a little while?"

"I was able to seal the small tear in Mr. nar Idenna's suit, but he will require another dose of antibiotics. However, I don't see any harm in letting you both borrow him for a short while." Chakwas pointed a stern finger in Steve's direction. "But, you _will _return him to my care promptly, do I make myself clear Captain Rogers?"

"Yes ma'am." Steve promptly replied, having no doubt that Karin would make him pay if he didn't follow her word to the letter. Doctors, even in his time, had more power than most generals he had come across, and they weren't to be angered lightly.

"Come on Drosic, let's get you something warm to eat." Steve gave Varris an approving nod as the turian helped him get the quarian to his feet, never letting the young man out of his grasp.

When they had left, Karin turned her attention to Hackett and Shepard, the admiration on her face easy to see, let alone hear. "That young boy is quite remarkable Commander. He reminds me of you, especially when under pressure. I have no doubt Varris isn't the only 'prisoner' among the hostages, but Captain Rogers does seem to be doing remarkably well despite being two centuries removed from civilization. I'd still strongly advise having Ms. Chambers talk to him at her earliest convenience."

"Yeah, he's a hell of a...wait _boy_? I know he looks a little young, but from what the Admiral has shared with me so far, that may have to do with the serum that was used on him originally. Right sir?" It was Shepard's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow as she turned to the suddenly tight lipped officer.

The knowing smirk on Karin's face was more than a little unnerving. "According to the results of his physical scans, he's barely nineteen years old. He's an incredibly healthy teenager, but a teenager none the less. DNA does not lie, no matter how much it's been altered by experimental procedures."

"That has to be an error Doctor, you mean _twenty-four_, right? Because that was what I was told by-" Irene managed to glare at Hackett, a feat unimaginable until now, as the truth dawned on her.

"I just figured the boy would have enough problems adapting as it was, without you hovering over him mercilessly Shepard." As her hazel glare intensified, Hackett suddenly found that he was very thirsty. "I should go...keep an eye on those three for you Commander." The admiral beat a hasty retreat as Irene continued to fume silently as his outright duplicity.

"Try not to be too hard on him Commander." Karin began, standing from her desk before walking to her old friend's side. "Steven seems like a good kid, and possible mental issues notwithstanding due to recent traumatic events, including probable PTSD from military service, I think being in your company is the best thing for him at this moment. You've done remarkable things with the most disparate people you could ever hope to meet. Surely you can handle one incredibly well behaved teenager, Shepard?"

"You certainly know how to wield guilt Karin." Shepard chuckled despite the fact she was being manipulated by her well meaning doctor. "I'll try not to see him as a kid. I have a feeling that's the worst thing any of us could do right now. And I'll be sure to have Kelly speak with him when she has the ti- nevermind." Shepard just shook her head in amusement, watching through the med bay window as Chambers asked if she could join the small group at a nearby table. _Our resident shrink moves fast, I'll give her that. Uh oh, looks like the quarian girl he saved doesn't approve. I swear I can see that glare right through her helmet._

Both women exchanged knowing looks as their other quarian guest, Jenka, suddenly had the intense need to head for the mess hall. "Please make sure you return for that booster Ms. nar Kwib-Kwib." Karin chuckled as she watched the quickly nodding quarian dart out of the med bay, and proceed to sit directly next to Rogers.

Before Kelly got settled in at the table, Shepard sent off a quick message to the onboard ship's psychologist. [_Do me a favor and try to get Mr. Rogers to open up to you Kelly. Notice his new smitten bodyguard? I wouldn't suggest being flirty around him if you don't want to upset her. Good luck._]

[_No worries Commander, hard not to notice how particularly close she was to him the whole time when they came aboard. He's staring, I'll get back to you._] Irene had to smirk at the comforting smile on Kelly's face as she deactivated her omni-tool.

"What's with the fancy wrist light show ma'am?" Having obviously never seen an omni-tool before, Kelly wasn't surprised that he was curious about it.

"It's an advanced portable computer, a communications and fabrication device, that has various applications and-" Chambers stared at the blank look on the young man's face before continuing. "I see I've lost you... To put it simply, it's an advanced Swiss army knife."

"Never would have guessed. Last time I saw a... computer you called it? They were the size of a huge room. Figure they probably aren't all as hush hush as they used to be during the war." Considering most computers had been operated and controlled by the military at the time, Kelly couldn't blame him for being shocked that they were commonplace tech now.

"_I _can help you to understand modern technology better if you'd like, Steve." Rogers gave Jenka a grateful nod as he turned his attention back to Yeoman Chambers, not noticing the way her eyes narrowed slightly like everyone else at the table did.

Even after learning the truth, Kelly couldn't help but be amazed by the living legend in front of her. "You really _were _a part of Earth's second world war. I had found it hard to believe at first, upon seeing the reports sent by Commander Shepard, but Admiral Hackett's own files on the dig site you were discovered in only confirmed your story. Not that I doubted you, I can see you're a bit lost and confused just from looking at you."

Steve managed to laugh at the crazy situation he now found himself stuck in, glancing around the room and at those around the table. "Am I that obvious? Well, I guess I am a little out of my depth."

Joker's voice suddenly burst out of the ceiling speakers. "Yes. Yes you are Captain Obvious...sorry, that was just too perfect to pass up. And I wouldn't drink that coffee big guy, unless you like going into anaphylactic shock or something. Red cups are a no no for recently defrosted humans, that's dextro only, like your pal Ms. nar Hotty and your completely not creepy turian buddy, stick with the blue ones. You'll live longer."

Ignoring the sarcastic pilot over the intercom, staring at the red cup in his hands, Steve could only shake his head as he put it down as if he expected it to blow up in face. "Even the coffee's foreign to me now. Um here..." Steve nudged the cup over to Jenka, already having gotten two more for Varris and Drosic. Hackett just shook his head at the boy, as he sat back down after grabbing a couple cups of levo coffee from Gardner, and shoved one towards him.

"It'll get easier." Kelly replied, the forlorn look on Steve's face easily identified for what it was. _He's beyond lost, he's drowning with no hope of holding his head above water. I can't begin to imagine how he's going to adjust to this time period. _"I know you'll get along just fine Captain, according to your file, you're nothing if not resilient and determined."

"If throwing yourself on a grenade is determined, I'd hate to see what you say about charging into a Hydra base. Hell of a record you have Captain." Hackett chuckled at the slightly embarrassed blush this got out of Steve.

Steve just gave a nonchalant shrug. _These people certainly are easily impressed, I'm really not THAT special after all. _ "That I was just doing my duty sir. Same as every other guy fighting next to me."

"You threw yourself on a grenade?!" Steve tried not to grin as Jenka grabbed his arm, almost protectively.

Steve gently patted her arm wrapped around his reassuringly. "It was a dummy grenade….long story short, everyone else ducked for cover, and I was the big idiot that jumped on it."

Varris stared at his coffee for a moment before a subtle grin pulled at his mandibles. "A test of courage. You'd make a very good turian Captain Rogers."

"I don't think the Colonel who tossed it was testing for courage at the time. He was trying to make a point to the scientist that made me into what I am, but the man in charge of the project was only further impressed by my willingness to sacrifice my life for the sake of others." _I'll never forget the funny expression on her face when I looked up and saw Peggy grinning down at me. _Steve's eyes clouded at the unexpected memory, he'd been doing his best to push thoughts of her to the back of his mind while he had worried about the civilians. Now though, he didn't have that distraction anymore, and it couldn't have been worse.

"So, what was her name kid?" Garrus asked, having been silently observing the whole conversation from a table behind Rogers. At Steve's surprised glance, the turian sharpshooter just grinned and gave him a knowing look. "Come on kid, I know _that _look. Let me guess, she broke your heart? Women, right? Can never understand 'em."

"Watch it scar face. I might have to give you a free lesson." Shepard growled lightly behind him, watching in satisfied amusement as the momentarily startled turian almost jumped off the deck.

Varris gave a slight nod to the human as she moved around his embarrassed fellow turian to get her own much needed dose of caffeine. "Why don't you back off a bit, Captain Rogers will talk about it, if and when he wants to." Garrus put out a placating talon at the glare he got from Varris, not to mention the one he was _probably_ getting from the love struck young girl next to the apparently oblivious Captain. Even her quiet fellow quarian at the end of the table warily looked up at him, gripping an utensil in his gloved hand.

Garrus eyed the tense situation he had allowed himself to stumble blindly into as his gaze landed on Rogers. _Who is this guy? Less than a day around these people and they treat him almost like we do Shepard. _Before he could do anything to try and get them to calm down, Steve stepped in.

"Guys, it's alright." Turning to Garrus, Steve offered a wistful smile before he replied. "Her name was Margaret. Margaret 'Peggy' Carter. Heck of a woman, had a thing for guns and shooting them, sometimes at me. And no, she didn't break my heart..." Steve's eyes darkened, knowing he had most likely broken hers, many, many years ago. _I should have done whatever I had to to see her again...maybe if I had moved a little faster when the plane hit-_

"It sounds like she had a bit of a temper Mr. Rogers." Tali said as she went up to Gardner and collected some food for herself. "I'd have liked to have met her. What did she do, if you don't mind my asking?" In a bid to get his mind off of the loss, at least to some degree, Tali had wisely turned the subject elsewhere.

"Oh uh, she was part of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, a group of some of the brightest minds of my time. I met her when they were looking for candidates-" Steve paused as he looked to the Admiral for a moment. "Is all this alright to share sir? I won't tell them anything you and the Commander deem classified."

Hackett managed to keep his steely gaze intact as he answered with a serious tone. "It's over two centuries behind me Captain. Besides, I'm just a guest on someone else's boat."

"And drinking all the good coffee to boot. Sir." Grinning, Shepard just gestured with a wave for Steve to continue. She had read the files, but hearing it from the man himself was far more interesting.

"Guess keeping state secrets aren't such a big deal in this century. Not sure whether I should be happy about that or not." Steve said with a shrug, as Irene rolled her hazel eyes at his admirable but unwarranted concern.

"It's not state secrets I'd be worried about Cap'n. It's the galactic scale ones that make people nervous these days." Irene replied, and while she had laced her voice with some amount of humor, the serious gleam in her eyes wasn't hard to miss.

"Wait, what do you mean ma'am? Err-Shepard." Steve rapidly corrected himself, before taking a sip of his surprisingly good coffee.

Shepard wiggled her finger at the now incredibly curious soldier. "Ah ah ah. You first Rogers. Besides, I think your story is going to be a lot less depressing."

"Okay...well, I doubt that ma'am. Peggy was the Operations Supervisor for the Scientific Strategic Reserve, and part of her job was finding guys to volunteer for a certain experiment to create a type of super soldier for the war effort."

Garrus stuck out a talon towards the mildly irked super soldier. "Oh! Let me guess...I'm good at this. It had to do with modifying humans, giving them superior strength and healing abilities. Didn't it?"

"Shut up and let the man speak Vakarian." Apparently Hackett was just as engrossed in Steve's tale as everyone else. Two century old files were one thing, but first hand accounts was something else.

"You're close Mr Vack-Vaker-Garrus?" Garrus just nodded instead of poking fun at the man's oddly difficult time with his name. "It was called Project Rebirth. And it did a lot more than that for me. The scientist leading the program happened to think I was the best man, morally speaking, for the first human trial."

"When morality plays a part in experimentation, perhaps method of transformation not a good choice after all? Still, can't argue with results. Professor Erskine was genius for his time, Captain Rogers." Mordin mused aloud, having left the safety and familiarity of his lab to satisfy his own growing curiosity of the strange man they had recently picked up. "Would appreciate blood and tissue samples at earliest convenience, but can wait in pursuit of other studies. Perhaps you could be open to intense physical and mental testing as well?"

_Gotta say, this 'Mordin' guy kinda creeps me out a little. _"Uh..." Steve was mildly surprised to feel the arm round his tighten slightly.

"Don't worry Steve." Mordin was smart enough to take a step back at the outright glare he received from Jenka.

"Hmm. Should go...obvious sexaul tension thick enough to cut with proverbial omni-blade. Will send helpful pamphlet on quarian-human relations. Enjoy your stay on _Normandy, _Captain." Mordin rapidly said, as he finished his quick drink and headed back into his lab with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh….what...what just happened?" Steve could feel the heat in his cheeks as Jenka found anywhere else to look at the moment.

"_That_ was Doctor Mordin Solus." Kelly replied, and Steve got the distinct impression that the strange horned and fast talking alien was their version of his old if brief friend, Erskine. "He is very fond of his work, whatever it happens to be at the time, but he means well. Even among his own species, Doctor Solus is a genius."

"Rude fast talking bosh'tet, is what he is." No one bothered to argue with a clearly mortified Jenka's first impression of the salarian.

A flicker of blue light suddenly appeared behind Rogers, and Kasumi placed a hand on the back of his chair when he nearly fell out of his seat in surprise. "Anyone want to see the before and after pictures?" Goto grinned mercilessly at the frown on Steve's face. "If Captain Handsome here doesn't mind that is? Hmm...you look good without a shirt Steve."

"Ms. Goto, I'd ask you to refrain from hacking my omni-tool in the future, but I have a feeling it'd be a useless gesture." Hackett grumbled as the device on his arm flashed a warning of an intruder, but he didn't pay it any attention, knowing the source of the breach.

"You're telling _me. _...Wait, did I say that out loud?" All eyes fell on Shepard as she stared at the smug thief. "Kasumi, don't even think about-" The hooded woman tapped her omni-tool before Shepard could finish, as two large side by side images were holographically displayed across the mess. "Damn...I call that an improvement. Not bad Steve, not bad at all."

"It hurt, a lot, at the time. Still, it _was_ an improvement from a sickly asthmatic guy who got beat up on a regular basis." Steve found himself staring at the table top, not able to bring himself to look at the crowded mess hall, everyone no doubt staring at him right now.

"Ms. Goto, there's no need to embarrass Captain Rogers in front of the crew." Kelly would be having words with Kasumi later if the irritation in her voice was anything to go by.

"The pussy in the first one needs a damn sandwich. That second one is you now, huh? Hmmmm. Your fine ass is easy on the eyes, I'll give you that." Jack said from the mess hall's doorway, her arms crossed under her chest and her hip cocked to the side. _Little quarian bitch thinks she can glare at me huh? _"What?! I can look too _Precious._ Hey Stripes, maybe you should put a leash on your little girl friend before she gets hurt."

A loud hiss of rage filled the mess hall as Steve wrapped an arm around Jenka's waist, desperately holding on to her as she tried to scramble to inflict as much bodily harm as possible on the smirking half naked woman. "Be at peace young one, this is just her way." Thane intervened, having noiselessly positioned himself between Jack and Jenka before Steve even knew he was there, gracefully snatching away the small blade the alien girl had pulled out of her boot before anyone else saw it.

"Sit down. Now." One look from Irene was all it took for the young alien to immediately plop back down on her chair. "Sorry Jack, no target practice for you today."

"Damn, was looking forward to it too." Thane stayed close to the young biotic as she leered at the still fuming quarian. "Looks like she'll just have to work off that adorable rage banging Blushes over there."

"Must you antagonize everyone Jack?" Miranda asked, carrying a stack of data pads for Shepard to look over. Despite their recent resignation from Cerberus, some things still remained the same.

Jack glared daggers at her fellow biotic as Thane lightly grabbed her right arm to prevent the girl from lashing out. "No one asked for your fucking _opinion_ Cheerleader."

_Jack, if you were so damn curious about him, you could have just sat down and listened like the rest of us. _"Jack, my quarters. _Now_." Shepard's stern voice brooked no argument from the younger woman, but the marine already the former convict wouldn't take her order seriously. _Now you can save face by telling me off in front of everyone and stomping back down to your hidey hole._

"I told ya, I'm not into pussy Shepard. Ask the know-it-all Princess over there if you can borrow her tongue for a while, she'd probably love to-" Rubbing at her temples at the headache that was forming behind her eyes, Shepard stood and all but glared at the psychotic biotic. To her credit, Jack didn't immediately yield to the intense glare that was thrown her way, but by the time Jack did back off, the temperature in the mess had dropped several degrees. Stomping over to a slightly nervous Gardner, Jack randomly dumped some food on a tray and then stormed out of the mess, grabbing a steaming cup of coffee off one of the tables as she went.

To say Hackett and Rogers were impressed by the silent exchange would have been an understatement as both men followed the dangerous woman's exit silently before looking to Irene with newfound respect, and a little fear as well. At their slightly stunned stares, Shepard had to look away with a sigh. "She's rough around the edges, but she grows on you."

"Like a cancer." Miranda growled under her breath, just loud enough to be heard by her CO who gave her a pointed glare which she chose to ignore for the moment as she accepted the offered datapad. "Current duty roster Shepard, and I suggest we find new streams of revenue quickly. I've compiled a list of possibilities."

Shepard's eyebrows shot up when she glanced over some less than reputable names on the list. "Why am I not surprised Aria's name is on this list?"

"Apparently...she's more interested in profit and intel than revenge." Lawson activated her her omni-tool and tapped a the display for a moment before shutting it off. "I've also forwarded a message from her to your inbox Admiral."

"Are you always this methodical Ms. Lawson? I'll be sure to delete it." Hackett stated as he opened the message, having a gut feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw from the asari crime lord of Omega.

"I wouldn't recommend that, but it's your choice Admiral." She had no say in what Hackett did, nor did she particularly care, but Miranda knew that ignoring someone like Aria T'Loak was unhealthy, even in the best of circumstances. And with what they were doing, they needed as many allies as they could get.

Steve just took in the ongoing insanity around him, and was starting to wonder if he could ask Shepard for some sort of transfer after the civilians he now deemed his responsibly got off the ship. _What have I gotten myself into...and why is Jenka's hand on my leg?_

**Crew quarters, SR-2 **_**Normandy**_

**02:37 Shipboard time.**

Sleeping aboard a starship wasn't easy for someone that hadn't done it before. Especially if you were constantly assaulted by nightmares of a war that was two centuries behind you. "I've slept enough." Steve had said to himself after staring at the cold metal ceiling for half an hour before he had quietly gotten out of his bunk and started to aimlessly wander the ship.

"Can't sleep?" Nursing what had to be her twelfth cup of coffee, she had honestly lost count after the fifth, Irene looked up from the table and away from the report she had been forcing herself to write. "Two and a half centuries, and you'd think paperwork would have bit it by now."

Steve glanced at the massive pile of 'data pads' in front of the tired looking woman. There were two distinct piles that he could see. The finished ones were stacked neatly before her, while the unfinished were haphazardly scattered around the rest of the table. "If you can be sure of anything ma'am, it's that death, taxes, and paperwork will always exist."

A loud snort of tired laughter could be heard in the quiet mess as she continued to work. "Thanks for the reminder Cap'n."

"Please, just Steve, ma'- Commander." The subtle grin on Irene's face was a vast improvement over the cold glare he had seen on her face when she had dealt with Jack earlier that day.

"Call me Shepard, everyone else does, or Irene, if you're feeling daring. Otherwise, Commander is just a title I allow to be used out in the field if I can help it. And you're learning Steve." _Give me a few years Rogers, and I might corrupt you yet._

"If you don't mind my saying so Shepard, you look like you could use some rest. The battle of the paper clips can probably wait till the morning." Steve figured that the good Commander was in for an all nighter if she honestly thought she was going to finish all of her work.

"Rest is a luxury few of us can afford these days, especially for veteran soldiers like us Rogers." Her meaning wasn't lost on him since he got the impression he wasn't the only one that had bad dreams. He had seen plenty of soldiers with a haunted look behind their eyes, and while she hid it well, it was still there.

"So, same problem as me huh?" Steve paused for a moment as he tried to remember a rather famous quote. "I could be bounded in a nutshell and count myself the king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad dreams."

Shepard suddenly realized she had a new appreciation for Steve as her hazel eyes shot up in surprise. "Shakespeare. Hamlet, right? My former Gunnery Chief would have liked you. Only wish you could have met her." Unbidden, it was as if Shepard could hear Ash speaking to her clear as day. _You bet I would Skipper, too bad I had a nuke go off in my face, but you took out Sovereign and his pet Spectre. I think granddad would be proud of both of us, don't you think?_ _So would you stop beating yourself up already ma'am?_

Steve recognized all too well the guilty look on Shepard's face as she buried her head in her work for a moment to avoid his gaze. "She was into wildly out of their depth guys who like the classics huh?" It took a considerable amount of willpower not to jump in his seat when his old friend's voice echoed in his head. _You know, you ain't doing too bad for yourself Steve, even though you took all the stupid between us. At least you have a nice selection of dance partners. You don't fill that card, and I for one am gonna be highly disappointed Cap._

Seeing a familiar look of guilt on Steve's face, Irene knew she needed to change the subject in a hurry. "Something like that. And if you think about it Steve, we're out of depth ourselves. Humanity hasn't been out amongst the stars that long." Shepard replied, taking another sip from her mug before realizing that her coffee was gone, again. "Everyday we discover new things out here, some of it dangerous, most of it just strange. Either way, we aren't as different as you'd believe Steve."

"You lived with all this though Shepard. I got dropped in the middle of it. Almost feel like I should be looking for a yellow brick road to lead me in the right direction." Steve sighed, shaking his head as he took a step closer to the woman's table.

Irene smirked at the old vid reference, because most people wouldn't have had a clue what Steve was talking about. _And everyone always told me that watching ancient vids was a giant waste of time. _"Well, Dorothy, sometimes it's the people with an objective view of a situation that can be the most useful."

"Wait...you actually know that one?" Steve's eyebrows shot up in honest surprise at her earnest smile.

"I'm an old fashion girl at heart big guy, what can I say?" Irene smirked as she got up and dispensed of her empty mug. "Only instead of going to see the Wizard, we get to deal with three pain in the ass politicians."

"One was bad enough." Steve smirked despite himself, remembering a certain state senator that had gotten him to perform on stage far longer than he would have liked.

"Yeah, I'd be embarrassed too if I had to perform on stage in spandex." Shepard is suddenly _very _focused on rinsing out her coffee mug as Steve blushes yet again. _Could this guy be more ridiculously humble?_

"Please tell me those old recruitment videos weren't saved for posterity ma'am." Steve got the horrible impression he was about to find out from the mischievous look on her face.

"Well, let me put it this way..." Steve just barely managed not to flinch as Shepard activated the glowing display on her arm. _Huh. I wonder how 'nifty' he must think this is._

Cheerful singing and a very familiar voice fills the empty mess, as the black and white image of a man in a garish star spangled costume, carrying an equally silly looking shield, read from the back of said shield. "Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank, but there's still a way all of us can fight. Series E defense bonds, each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun!"

Irene smirks at the quaint scene, clearly seeing how nervous Steve must had been on stage. A sudden THUNK catches her attention as she turns to see Rogers' head planted firmly on the table. "If I never hear that song again, it'll be too soon." The muffled words only make her grin all the wider as she walks back over and sits down across from him.

"That bad huh?" _I wouldn't have lasted half as long as he did. I'd rather face a platoon of batarian pirates single handed before someone could force me do a stage show._

Looking up, Steve sighed and could only shake his head. "Let me put it this way. I went from New York, to Buffalo, to Washington with that stage group. And everywhere in between. I could recite that song in my sleep by the time I mounted a rescue for my best friend and his platoon. Thanks for the reminder."

Shepard can't quite stop herself from humming a bit of the upbeat tune as she deactivates her omni-tool. "Oh come on, all those pretty girls in skimpy outfits, couldn't have been _that _bad." _I could think of at least one sarcastic pilot that would take that job in a heartbeat._

Steve's light hearted smile immediately disappeared. "Only had eyes for one ma'am, and I ended up missing out on that dance by about two centuries or so."

"And now I feel like an ass." It was Irene's turn to sigh heavily as she leaned over and patted Steve's firm back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old memories Steve. Oh...hold on, I think I have something of yours." _Never been happier at forgetting something in my life. This should help pry my foot out of my mouth. _Shepard made a show out of digging into her pocket and slowly bringing the object clutched in her hand back out. "Sir, does this happen to belong to you?" _There's that smile again. I could get used to seeing that._

"Your sleight of hand could use some work ma'am." The smile on Steve's face was wide as could be as he took the old compass back from the woman next to him. "Thought I had lost this when I went into the ice. Thank you. It's nice to have something, well..._real_. I mean-"

"You don't have to explain it to me Steve. We found it on our sweep through the freighter when you were busy getting patched up." _And watching over those people in the med bay like a hawk._ "It's always the littlest things that mean the most to people like us. That old magnetic compass of yours is the perfect example. Might be outdated, but that doesn't make it any less valuable. Just so you don't worry, it's still there. Sorry. I _might_ have taken a peek...go on, pop it open."

Steve hesitates for a moment before opening the compass, looking as if he's afraid the ancient device will crumble to dust in his hands if he's not careful. "Thank you. This means a lot ma'am."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I need you to do me a favor in return." _And here comes the suspicious look. Gee, I bet I know what he's thinking right now. 'Why do people always want something from me?'. I know that thought is on a near continuous damn loop in my head by now. _

"Ah...not sure how useful I am anymore ma'am, but I'll do whatever I can." _Well Bucky, you might be right. I think I did take all the stupid with me when I got off of that train. I should REALLY be careful with what I say around this dame. I don't have my shield to block bullets anymore for one._

"Don't sell yourself short. You're still a capable soldier, and a rifle's a rifle at the end of the day. Ours just have a few upgrades from what you're used to is all. So I'd like to offer you a spot on this ship, as a civilian advisor. At least that is what it'll say on the paperwork. I'm not about to recruit you, you did that already. How many times was it, five?"

"Six, counting my enrollment into Dr. Erskine's experiment. So this is the favor huh?" Steve's suddenly feels less wary and far more interested in the possibility of saying on with fellow military minded people.

"Nope, that's just me being nice. Okay, I'm only gonna say this one more time, after that it's the airlock. You can call me Shepard or you can call me Irene when we're not under fire. But I am ordering you not to call me _that word_ anymore, got it? While we're in the field, that's one thing, but here? It's the only place I can just be another face in the crowd."

"Just another woman in uniform huh? You got it ma'am. Sorry Shepard, couldn't resist." Steve managed to quickly duck the datapad chucked at his head from across the table.

"I still have that song handy, just remember that. I'm sure EDI could put it on a continuous loop for the whole crew if I asked. Or just in the crew quarters. I'm sure everyone would _love _that, don't you think, Steve?"

Rogers once again managed to surprise Shepard by belting out a loud laugh. "You're not that cruel _Irene_, I knew that the first second I laid eyes on you."

"You _really _don't want to know what I'm capable of." The sly grin on her face didn't deter the two and a half century old captain.

"Then how am I gonna learn? I figure the day I can beat you in a fair fight is the day I know what the heck I'm doing on your ship." Steve had no doubt he was essentially booking himself a ton of stays in Chakwas' med bay, but anything he could learn from an obvious combat veteran like Shepard would be worth it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. That's one dance I'll be looking forward too Cap'n." _Way to go Skipper. Try not to mess up that pretty face too much, now that would be a shame._

Once again Steve could almost hear Bucky's laughter in the back of his mind. _Let's see, Shepard, check. One down, plenty to go buddy. _"Well, from what you've told me, the army doesn't even exist now, so I'm not actually a captain anymore.

"A soldier is still a soldier, no matter what the armed force happens to be called. Far as I can figure, you'll always be Captain America. A heroic symbol for all of the free peoples of this galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Steve was pretty sure if he had been in the middle of a drink, that it would have wound up all over the table at that moment.

"I mean Earth. Just Earth. It's not like turians and other species are really into human history or anything. Or that little children of other species are just as likely to know of you as human kids. _Great, I'm sure that won't completely freak him out._

"So basically, I have a fanbase that extends to more than my own species. That's certainly...interesting." _Alien kids have me on a lunch box or trading cards? Kinda flattering actually, never even knew they existed and they look up to me as an example._

_Wow. Either he's taking this much better than I expected, or he's about to snap at any moment._ "If it makes you feel any better, I have the same problem. Funny what saving the Citadel Council does for your popularity, even though they turned around and discredited everything I did afterward."

_Who in their right mind wouldn't listen to this woman? I barely know her and if she told me to jump off a cliff, I know it would be for a good reason. _"Mind if I ask why?" _You and me both buddy, you and me both._

Irene rubbed at her eyes after setting one of the multitude of datapads back down. "Let me put it this way. Did you know that Germany and Japan had submarines off the coast of America during the Second World War?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." _Was a bit busy cutting heads off of Hydra, but it wouldn't surprise me._

"But, of course the government didn't tell the citizens about this to prevent a panic. Same thing here, only on top of that, imagine if the American government told their civilian and military agencies that the German and Japanese forces were a myth entirely, not a threat in the least." Steve just stared at Shepard for a moment, clearly dumbfounded by the actions of this 'Council' she had mentioned earlier.

"But if they know you're telling the truth...I can see lying to the public, ignorance is bliss and all that. They did the same with Hydra and the threat Schmidt posed. Even so, why did they discredit you for that? Why not alert their military forces to the threat?" As if one ghost wasn't enough, Colonel Chester Phillips decided to add his two cents into Steve's consciousness. _Because Captain Rogers, politicians are idiots. How many times have you learned that already? Hell, just getting you into Erskine's little sideshow project required me to kiss ass more times than I care to remember._

Irene shrugged before saying anything further. "I don't know how to keep my mouth shut. I've always said that only an united galaxy can hope to hold the enemy back, but our galactic leaders don't want to acknowledge the threat that's out there."

The calm voice Steve had heard earlier suddenly decided to make an entrance as the mess filled with EDI's subdued voice. "Commander Shepard's comparison is understated, but accurate Captain Rogers. They are afraid of something powerful enough to wipe out life as they know it. A Reaper was seen first hand at the Battle of the Citadel, but the Council chose to label it as the geth flagship of a rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius."

_Why did you decide to fly with an AI again Skipper? Starting to wonder that myself Ash. _"Thanks EDI, I wasn't planning on mentioning the elephant in the room to Steve just yet." Irene smirked at the man's frown. "Ignorance is bliss kinda thing. Go get some sleep Steve, you look like you need it."

"Shepard, I am not currently detecting a pachyderm onboard the _Nor_- ah, that was a joke." Rogers could swear his heard the slightest hint of mirth in the artificial being's voice.

Irene chuckled as she went back to her pads once more. "You're getting better EDI, keep it up." _Go on kid , you should at least one good night's sleep before anyone basically ends your world as you know it._

"I think I've heard enough for the night anyway." Shepard instantly recognized the slump of Rogers' shoulders as he stopped before getting five steps from the table.

_Sorry kid, I know the feeling. But you can't let it go can you? _Watching as he sat back down across from her with a determined expression on his face, Shepard found herself even more impressed with this young man who had seen more combat than most veteran Alliance marines. _He willingly walked into enemy encampments and came out without a scratch. It's not his superhuman nature that makes him so capable though. Gotta have heart first to do that. Erskine chose the perfect guy from Brooklyn._

"Okay. Tell me everything about these 'mythical' Reapers. One of the first things they taught us in the army, know your enemy." Steve's smile only grew when he heard Doctor Erskine's voice in his head next. _You have come far Steve. I have always been proud to have known you, to have had a hand in making you the man you are now, even though that little guy from Brooklyn hasn't changed all that much, has he my friend? _Steve was able to 'reply' to his brief but good friend without shame or guilt weighing him down. _He's only become stronger doc, just as you knew he would._

"Glad to see some things never change." _Amen to that Skipper._

**Authors' Note: **_Archer83: Vergil and I hope you enjoyed unwrapping your extra gift this year. : ) Feel free to leave and review or PM us, your feedback is always appreciated! Until next time, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and happy New Year to all of our readers. : D _

_Vergil1989; We purposely waited until it was closer to Christmas before giving you, the readers, what you clearly demanded. Merry Christmas guys and gals, and a have a happy New Year. D_


End file.
